Cómo enmascarar la Verdad
by Magic Studios
Summary: Detrás de unos ojos como los suyos... ¿Qué podrá haber? Os podría llegar a sorprender lo que ocultan las personas tras sus miradas. Todo lo encierran a cal y canto en máscaras, intentando patéticamente sobrevivir con defensas tan frágiles... ItachiXOC
1. Chapter 1

**~Hasta las rosas más hermosas portan letales espinas~**

En mitad de la madrugada, escuché un ruido algo peculiar en la calle. Hice caso omiso a éste y volteé hacia el otro lado de la cama.

De pronto, las luces del pasillo se encendieron, dejando ver las rosadas paredes con su tenue luz. Me levanté y fui a echar un vistazo, viendo que mi padre se despertó e iba afuera.

Fruncí el ceño y llegue aprisa hasta mi ventana, abriéndola para poder observar a dónde se dirigía. Mi padre gritaba y al fin pude identificar el ruido como el sonido estridente de la alarma de nuestro coche. Otro hombre estaba intentando robarlo y mi padre se dirigió hacia él para detener su hazaña.

Un disparo y todo se volvió oscuro para mis ojos. Lo que me despertó de la tragedia fue el sonido de la cínica risa psicópata de mi abuelo al recibir mi custodia. Esa sonrisa de satisfacción nunca me dejaba descansar en paz.

Otra vez la misma escena. Ya hacía más de diez años desde que asesinaron a mi querido padre y mi madre, si es que la podía llamar con ese apelativo, que acabó falleciendo poco después debido a su anorexia junto a la bulímia crónicas.

Tampoco su esquizofrenia le ayudó y los últimos días de ella, fueron también unos de los más duros que me proporcionó, lleno de castigos y torturas que la mayoría de veces eran mentales.

Fue el momento de gloria para mi abuelo puesto que, con una amplia sonrisa, me acogió en su hogar. Llevaba un don y una maldición en ese lugar nuevo para mí llamado Tokio, cuando solía vivir en Osaka.

Me pasaron algunos recuerdos desagradables por la mente, casi todos de mi oscuro pasado. Solo se salvaban los recuerdos de mí con cierta niña que siempre iluminó mi camino.

---

Desperté con una película de frío sudor y respirando agitadamente. Me abracé a mis piernas para intentar tranquilizarme pues la pesadilla había acabado, pero mi vida continuaba igual de agonizante desde aquél fatídico día en que le dieron la custodia a aquel maldito hombre.

Decidí levantarme pues era consciente de que no volvería a dormir hasta la noche siguiente. Fui de puntillas hasta el baño, no quería que despertara mi opresión diurna. Me duché viendo algunos cortes en mi nívea piel... y las saladas lágrimas se entremezclaron con el agua caliente que intentaba purificar mi magullado cuerpo y mi desgastado espíritu. El jabón de vainilla me recordaba a mi apariencia: Una máscara dulce bajo la amarga realidad de los hechos.

Terminé de ducharme sin más dilación y me vestí con mis hebras liláceas aún mojadas. Tenía que encaminarme hacia la cocina para sanar mis heridas físicas, ya que las mentales hacía harto tiempo que las había dejado por imposibles. De nuevo tenía los nudos de la garganta y de la boca del estómago al recordar la noche anterior... Había sido aún más horrible de lo que ya era un simple profanamiento de mi cuerpo.

Mil preguntas abordaron mi cabeza. ¿Por qué seguía adelante? Deseaba acabar con mi vida y podía hacerlo ahí... en ese mismo instante. Fruncí el ceño y empuñé el cuchillo de cocina.

-Buenos días Ros –Se escuchó una voz a mis espaldas y quedé paralizada. Rauda guardé el arma blanca en su sitio correspondiente. Esa dulce e inocente voz... era la tuya y me hizo recordar porqué vivía. Por ti.

Por tu seguridad

Volteé hacia la puerta y ahí estabas, escondida detrás de ésta. Tu corta y enmarañada melena albina tapaba parte de tus ojos negros y me sonreíste con timidez. ¿Cómo podías ser hija de tal bastardo? –Buenos días, Lilyam. –Saludé con una media sonrisa. Quería que me vieses alegre sea como fuere. -¿Qué haces levantada tan temprano?- me atreví a preguntarte. Tú pusiste una cara adorable y te miré con una pizca de curiosidad en mi cristalina mirada azulada.

-Quiero pasar el día de tu cumpleaños a tu lado y para eso tenía que levantarme ya.- Tu sonrisa eliminaba por momentos todos mis dolorosos recuerdos. Olvidaba que estaba loca y que solo existíamos nosotras en este maldito mundo.- ¿Pasa algo? Parece te has hecho daño. –me hablaste con toda la inocencia de tu niñez.

Ojalá nunca te arrebataran eso.

Gracias a tus palabras volví a la cruda realidad y te miré seria. No era justo, ni para ti ni para mí.

Yo maduré demasiado deprisa y tu cargabas el peso del desprecio familiar al ser 'insignificante', como decía tu propio padre. –Solo son las heridas de un rosal. Anoche salí al jardín y tropecé. –parecía que te habías creído mi estúpida excusa. No podía decirte qué había pasado en realidad. –Ve a cambiarte. –te ordené mientras comenzaba a preparar el desayuno. Sabía que preguntarías por las tiritas y las vendas. Me partió el corazón ver tu expresión ofendida ante mi comportamiento reservado, pero no podía hacerte saber que mi vida terminó el mismo día que juré protegerte de tu propia sangre.

Ante mi orden, desapareciste cabizbaja por donde entraste mientras me repetía constantemente en la cabeza que "era por tu bien", para poder quedarme algo tranquila y que no te lastimaba por diversión.

Mis ojos se entornaron al ver que ya no estabas, escuchando tu trote hacia la habitación y volví a encerrarme en mi propio corazón. En mis recuerdos.

---

-¡Rosalie! ¡Apártate de ella ahora mismo!- gritó bajo los efectos del alcohol. Si mi abuelo era severo, no tenía punto de comparación cuando estaba ebrio. Yo negué con la cabeza y le dije que te dejara en paz, ya que no había sido culpa tuya que el televisor dejara de funcionar. Eso era la antena, no tu torpeza. –No me das alternativa niña. Te enseñaré los modales que necesitas- me habló con su aliento impregnado del vodka de su despacho. Fue cuando corrí hasta encerrarte en un lugar seguro, advirtiéndote de que no salieras de allí. Me dispuse a afrontar el destino que me deparaba con mi abuelo... por ti.

Al principio pensaba que su cólera le conduciría a una agresión física y así fue. El primer golpe llegó con la mano abierta y dejé la cabeza ladeada hacia donde me la envió. Escupí algo de sangre debido a que mi labio inferior se partió. Un empujón fue lo que me llevó al suelo y el moreno solo me cogió de los cabellos, tirando de ellos hasta levantarme y llevarme a su propio dormitorio... esposada y con una siniestra y cínica sonrisa en su blanco rostro de serpiente.

Jamás pensé que pudiera tener unos pensamientos tan lascivos y crueles con una niña de apenas seis años cumplidos.

Lágrimas, sangre, dolor, deseos de venganza y una infancia hecha añicos era lo que me quedó aquella noche una vez hubo quedado satisfecho... pero tú estabas bien y a salvo. Los ojos amarillos que tanto odiaba ahora estaban cerrados, durmiendo sin remordimiento alguno.

Lo único que me conseguía animar era continuar con mi vacía y estúpida existencia... para protegerte.

---

-¡Rosy!- llamó irónico con ese majadero apelativo que se había inventado recientemente. Estaba justo tras de mí y casi no pude reaccionar cuando sus brazos rodearon mis caderas de forma desagradable. Tragué saliva duramente y dejé que el aire de mis pulmones saliera con normalidad. –Vaya, ¿Te he asustado?

-¿No tuviste suficiente con joderme anoche? – contesté de mala manera y con doble sentido. Por el amor de Dios ¡Era mi cumpleaños! Sabía que estaba sonriendo satisfecho. ¿Qué le impulsaba a hacer daño a su propia nieta? Si yo estaba loca, él estaba para el manicomio.

-Ya te he dicho cuando tienes que abrir esa boquita y para qué la necesitas. –definitivamente quería tenerme amargada todo el santo día. La suerte me sonrió pues tu entraste alegre a la cocina y tu padre se despegó de mi, muy a su pesar. –Buenos días, Lily- Con cada niño que le gustaba, hacía lo mismo... nos acortaba el nombre.

-Buenos días padre. ¿Puedo estar con Rosalie todo el día? –preguntaste inocente. Yo aun no me movía de mi sitio. No quería enfrentar su mirada... hoy no.

-Claro que sí, pequeña mía. –esa posesividad escondía deseos repulsivos, pero tú ni cuenta te dabas. Eras una niña después de todo.- Pero os quiero pronto en casa, no vaya a ser que os pase algo malo por el camino. –Y encima se permitía hacer bromas frente a mi situación con él. Era de lo más retorcido y sabía que estaba disfrutando con la escena, ya que no le podía tocar ni un pelo porque acabaría contigo y por mucho que llamara a la policía, éstos no me devolverían tu vida.

-De acuerdo, vendremos antes del anochecer.- dijiste animada, pero la demente serpiente no había terminado.

-Primero tengo una gran sorpresa para mi nietecita. –me temía lo peor, pero di media vuelta.- Después de todo no se cumplen dieciséis años todos los días.

-¿Y qué es eso tan especial?- me atreví a preguntar y al voltearse hacia mí le vi malas intenciones en esos ojos amarillos. Me dijo que ya lo sabría a su debido tiempo y, viniendo de él, no sería nada agradable.

-Vete a cambiar. No querrás salir en batín ¿verdad?- Odiaba su sarcasmo, pero asentí caminando sin mirarte. No quería que vieras la expresión de mi rostro en esos momentos. Subí y me cambié a algo clásico y que me tapara el cuerpo. Algo que odiaba mi abuelo.

Bajé hasta el salón y la mirada de desaprobación abordó los amarillentos ojos del creador de mi infierno personal, pero pronto se sustituyó por una arrogante sonrisa. Sabía que tenía algo en mente... pero no pensaba que fuera a ser tan ruin.

A veces me preguntaba si era humano.

No te veía por los alrededores, así que deduje que la 'sorpresa' me la iba a dar ya. -¿Recuerdas las clases particulares de piano que pagaba tu padre?- asentí algo confusa. ¿Qué tenía en mente removiendo el pasado?- Resulta que un gran amigo mío, Yakushi Kabuto, se interesó en ti en una de mis cenas de empresa. –un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda ¿A qué venía todo esto?- Le dije que tocabas muy bien el piano y él aceptó gustoso a tenerte todas las tardes, de lunes a jueves, en su conocido conservatorio de gran prestigio. Solo van de los mejores, los más virtuosos. –Habló como si fuera una buena noticia y tú la escuchaste justo a tiempo, abrazándolo contenta de que me diera ese 'regalo'.

Tú no lo entendías pero lo que quería decir eso, en realidad, era que me quitaba todo el tiempo de estar contigo. Saldrías del colegio y yo, después de mis clases, haría los deberes, estudiaría y me iría al conservatorio. Seguro que cuando volviese estarías dormida, tu padre no te dejaría verme ni un segundo más de lo necesario y para colmo, tenía toda la tarde para poder acorralarte a placer. Debía pensar en algo y rápido. –Empezarás mañana mismo. Ya hablé con tu nuevo profesor.- con esas palabras me sentenció a muerte con guillotina. Disponía de muy poco tiempo para pensar en algo contra él.

-¡Qué bien! Iré a verte todos los días. –tu padre te explicó que un conservatorio, y más el de su 'amigo', era un lugar donde solo los profesores y estudiantes autorizados podían entrar. Te excusaste con ir a los conciertos, pero él contrarrestó esa opción con tus estudios y obligaciones.

Cuando se trataba de demagogia, mi abuelo era el mejor. Acabó reprimiendo tus quejas con su pico de oro y terminé por hartarme. –Si no te molesta, prefiero pasar mi cumpleaños fuera, con Lilyam. –hablé tranquila, no quería denotar temor ni montar una escena.

Por esta vez parecía que me dejaba carta blanca y tú subiste a arreglarte. Te esperé paciente en la entrada de la casa y cuando bajaste no pude evitar sonreír. Ibas preciosa, con un vestido azul celeste y tu pelo suelto, con un lazo a un lado de tu cabeza del mismo color. Abrí la puerta de casa y saliste con una pequeña carrera. Iba a salir, pero me detuvieron el paso unos blancos brazos. –Antes del anochecer os quiero en casa. –Su tono cambiaba de forma radical cuando estaba conmigo a solas.

Asentí y aparté sus brazos para continuar caminando hacia la salida- Hasta ahora, Orochimaru.- Sus labios formaron una cínica sonrisa. Lo sabía. No me hizo falta comprobarlo. Cerró la puerta y te alcancé acelerando el paso.

Paseamos mientras me hablabas de tu nuevo curso. Conversabas entusiasmada y eso me reconfortaba. Describías a mucha gente nueva en tu vida y a algunos compañeros los conocía por tus años anteriores, otros nombres me eran completamente nuevos. -¿Naruto vuelve a estar en tu misma clase? –pregunté. Sabía que el pequeño rubio había sufrido mucho a lo largo de su corta vida, quizás más que yo, pues ni siquiera tenía familia.

Me contestaste que sí y que te había tocado compartir tu pupitre con él y con otro chico nuevo, pero me confesaste que se seguían metiendo con el pobre ojiazul.

Suspiré. Los niños siempre serían crueles y más con él.

-También tendremos un nuevo tutor, se llama Iruka y es muy amable con todos.- me alegré por esa noticia. Tu profesora anterior era una arpía y a Iruka lo vi un par de veces cuando te recogía en días lluviosos. Su aspecto afable y cariñoso no mintió a mis ojos. –Y en cuanto al chico de mi otro lado... Es nuevo en el colegio, pero no en Tokio. Se llama Uchiha Sasuke. –me lo describiste como un chico de cabellos negro azulados y de ojos grises. Comentaste que no habló mucho en clase y te contesté que podría ser tímido o discreto. Después de todo te quedaba un curso entero para conocerle mejor.

Durante todo el día estuvimos hablando de tu vida, que era lo que me importaba. Tampoco tenía mucho que contar, mañana sería lunes y mi primer día de instituto. No tenía muchos ánimos en seguir con mis estudios, pero debía hacerlo para conseguir algo de provecho en la vida. Aunque tuviera buenas calificaciones, estaba demasiado abstraída pensando en tu futuro y en mi pasado. –"Supongo que no hay elección"- pensé. –"Hay que aparentar ser normal en este mundo hipócrita"


	2. Nuevas y Viejas Amistades

Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, sólo lo uso para divertirme y sin fines lucrativos.

Advertencias: Dos personajes OC. Violación, algunas partes fuertes o explícitas y agresiones físicas (algunas muy cínicas), lemon, humor negro entre otras cosas. Por supuesto esto se irá viendo a lo largo de todo el fic. Es un AU (Alternative Universe), desde la perspectiva de uno de los dos personajes originales [OC's] (es decir, que ambos no son de ningún anime, sino creados por mí misma). Las edades de los personajes de Naruto no están de acuerdo al manga (para aclarar dudas)

Sin más que advertir, espero que disfrutéis de la lectura.

---

**~Nuevas y viejas amistades~**

Mi reloj interno volvía a traicionarme y desperté antes de que el reloj de mesa lo hiciera por mí. Comenzaba un nuevo semestre escolar junto a nuevos y viejos compañeros y profesores. Tal parecía que la enferma mente de Orochimaru me dejó descansar esa noche Dios sabe porqué, pero no me quejaba. Lo necesitaba. Fui hasta el baño y me duché rápidamente, me sequé el pelo y salí vestida con el uniforme del instituto.

Aun no despertabais y eso fue motivo de alegría y tristeza al mismo tiempo. Froté mi tabique nasal repetidas veces hasta que escuché el pitido del microondas. Tomé el café y una vez di el último sorbo lavé el vaso, te escribí una nota y la deslicé por debajo de la puerta de tu dormitorio, diciéndote que iría a recogerte al colegio para que no volvieras sola. Cogí las llaves y la cartera y me abroché los zapatos en la entrada de la casa.

De nuevo otro año en ese instituto. Algunos comenzaron a reírse a mis espaldas, otros insultaban pero ninguno de ellos era escuchado por mis oídos pues llevaba mis auriculares, escuchando de todo un poco. Subí las escaleras hasta la clase que me correspondería durante ese curso y entré sin llamar, sentándome en el pupitre apartado en una esquina al lado de la ventana, esperando a que mi nuevo tutor viniera a presentarse. Miré por la ventana y parecía que iba a llover. Lo sabía por mi aumento de migrañas y por el cielo encapotado.

Alguien se me acercó por la espalda y me tapó la vista con sus cálidas manos. -¿¡Quién soy!? –Su voz sonaba alegre y femenina. Le aparté las manos y di media vuelta en mi propia silla. –Cuanto tiempo sin verte, Rosalie.- me saludó con la mano y con una sonrisa despreocupada, llena de afecto y de vida.

No salía de mi asombro. La estaba viendo y no había cambiado nada. Estaba tal cual la recordaba, solo que ahora tenía un rostro y cuerpo maduros y su larga cabellera azulada se recogía en parte en un moño sujetado con una rosa blanca. Sus ojos como el cielo resaltaban con la sombra de ojos negra, junto a sus uñas y labios oscuros, adornado con un piercing en el centro del inferior. Su uniforme estaba descuidado y no llevaba la estúpida chaqueta rosada. Sus medias que cubrían sus gemelos eran negras y llevaba unos mitones de cuero. Me miraba esperando una respuesta. -¿K... Konan? –pregunté sin aun creérmelo, recibiendo como respuesta uno de sus peligrosos abrazos de "oso amoroso". –Si sigues así... me ahogarás.

-Perdona –se disculpó mientras me soltaba y se sentaba en la mesa de mi pupitre con mirada cómplice. -¿Cómo te ha ido en todo este tiempo? Desde que te perdí la pista en Osaka no sé nada de ti.

-No te pierdes mucho si no sabes de mi vida.- Contesté, pero ella no tenía intención de dejar su curiosidad sin ser saciada. Le conté lo imprescindible, que mis progenitores murieron hacía un par de años. Ella se disculpó por haber desenterrado malos recuerdos y se sorprendió al escuchar que mi abuelo tomó mi custodia y que ahora vivía contigo y con él.

-Pero... ¿Ese viejo no es el que controla una de las cadenas de empresas más importantes del país?- le asentí con la cabeza. Estaba podrido de dinero. Le dije que no fuera contándolo por el instituto. Bastante destacaba ya como para que echara más leña al fuego.- No te preocupes por eso –me alzó el pulgar con una sonrisa abierta para después seguir con su interrogatorio personal.- ¿La niña que vive contigo es su hija? –volví a asentir.- Eso es muy raro. A su edad nadie tiene hijos tan pequeños.

-Digamos que mi abuelo ha sido siempre muy mujeriego. –Se permitió una pequeña risa. No podía culparla pues sonaba extraño que una niña de once años, como lo eras tú, fuera hija de un viejo como mi abuelo.- La niña debería estar con su madre en Nueva York pero ésta murió por consumo de drogas. –Decidí dejar el tema por zanjado y la miré a los ojos. No quería hablar de ti con personas ajenas. -Ya basta de hablar sobre mí. ¿Tú qué me cuentas?

-Pues no mucho. Mis padres adoptivos y yo nos mudamos aquí hace un año más o menos. Mi madre estaba harta de la monotonía de vida que llevábamos y, para qué mentirte, yo también. Logramos mover a mi padre y aquí me tienes, después de haberme cambiado a este instituto. En el anterior tuve muchos problemas de adaptación y sociabilidad con los demás compañeros.- Parecía contenta y eso me aliviaba, no quería amistades amargadas. Para eso ya me tenía a mí misma. Su mirada cambió drásticamente y se acercó a mí. -¿Te interesa algún chico o ya tienes novio?

La típica pregunta entre los de mi edad.

Le negué con la cabeza, porque la relación que mantenía con ese repulsivo reptil no era noviazgo y mucho menos uno consentido. –Los de clase siguen siendo los típicos niños. No me interesan. –Dije al echar un vistazo a toda la aula. Algunos formaban grupos para hablar de temas absurdos, otros hacían el payaso mientras que los demás les reían las bromas... Definitivamente eran demasiados 'especiales' para mí. Un largo y profundo suspiro emanó de los labios de mi amiga peliazul, como diciéndome "No tienes remedio".

-Señorita Emiya, ¿Puede sentarse en una silla como las personas normales? –El profesor había entrado hace un rato, pero no nos habíamos dado cuenta ninguna de las dos. Yo por estar hablando con ella y mi amiga por estar de espaldas sentada en mi mesa. La ojiazul acató la orden con un pequeño gruñido entre dientes y se sentó a mi lado de brazos cruzados. –Bueno chicos. Algunos me conocéis ya, pero para los que no me conocen mi nombre es... –saltó a la mesa del profesor y alzó ambos brazos con pose de superhéroe. –¡Maito Gai!- un joven muchacho de entre los alumnos le alentó positivamente, mientras que la mayor parte de la clase le miraban avergonzados por la situación y los que no le conocíamos, le miramos sorprendidos.

-¿Este tío de qué va? ¿No sabe que esnifar es malo? –se quejó mi compañera.

Me encogí de hombros y la miré indiferente. –Pues vas a tener que aguantarlo durante todo el curso. Es nuestro tutor. –Konan se estiró en la mesa de su pupitre deprimida, imaginándose como sería todo un año al lado de ese excéntrico vestido completamente de verde grisáceo y una corbata roja, con su corte de pelo a lo cazo y de ojos tan negros como su cabello, sin olvidar una extraña sonrisa de triunfo y sus poses de exhibicionista.

Este año escolar iba a ser interesante.

-Durante este año seré, a parte de vuestro tutor, el profesor de gimnasia. ¡No dejaré que vuestros cuerpos languidezcan!- gritó a pleno pulmón, entonces recordé que aún llevaba los auriculares y los guardé lo más rápido que pude.

A continuación nos dio el horario con sus correspondientes materias y al fin se escuchó el timbre de cambio de clase. Un muchacho de cabellos largos y oscuros atados a una trenza y de ojos algo desagradables habló entusiasmado con un castaño de cabellera larga y ojos aún más claros que los míos. -¿Sabes quienes son?- pregunté viendo como una castaña al lado del moreno golpeaba a éste fuertemente.- "Pobre chico" –pensé al verle el chichón y al escuchar el sermón que le daba.

-Esos tuvieron el año pasado a Gai, según me dijo Temari. –le miré interrogante, demostrándole que no tenía ni idea de quien era. –Es la chica que está sentada al lado del pelirrojo. –miré en la dirección que me indicó y pude divisar una chica de cabellos rubios atado a cuatro coletas cortas, esbelta y de ojos verde azulados oscuros. –El de su lado es Gaara, su hermano menor. –supuse que Temari había repetido curso, por ello no pregunté y me dediqué a mirar al chico pelirrojo, con el kanji del amor a un lado de su frente y con unos ojos muy claros, entre verdes y azules. Lo que me impresionó del chico fue su mirada, pues desprendía soledad y mucho dolor, aunque oculto bajo un velo de frialdad. –Temari y yo nos conocimos nada más instalarme en mi casa. Es mi vecina, y me contó de todo sobre su instituto. Por eso estoy tan familiarizada con estos tipos. –Me miró con una sonrisa simpática y continuó con su explicación. –El chico castaño es Hyûga Neji, todo un cerebrito y también es bueno en deportes, aunque es muy prepotente. –me confesó. –El moreno de larga trenza y ojos negros se llama Rock Lee. Éste no es muy bueno estudiando, pero es todo un virtuoso en fuerza y potencia y me cae bien a pesar de ser tan rarito. Es buena gente y es extranjero como tú, solo que él es de China, no de Inglaterra. –Yo le asentí intentando quedarme con toda la información. –Y la que le acaba de golpear en la cabeza a Lee es Ten-Ten, su descripción es fácil: Una chica simple y corriente. –Fruncí el ceño y me fijé en la castaña, viendo cómo sus ojos avellana brillaban al disculpar a Lee por las 'tonterías' que hablaba con él.

-A Ten-Ten le atrae el prepotente. –sentencié. Konan se rió por lo bajo, asintiéndome con la cabeza. –Pero, por lo que veo, él no le hace ni caso.- otro asentimiento de la peliazul lo ratificó.

-Tsk... son unos ruidosos. No me dejan dormir. –se quejó el chico que tenía delante.

-No seas aguafiestas y mira por la ventana. –le contestó de mala manera una chica pelirroja con gafas que estaba a su lado.

-Las mujeres sois problemáticas, sea cual sea la situación.- con eso se ganó un pequeño discurso feminista por parte de la pelirroja.

Miré a Konan con una ceja alzada y supuso lo que quería. –Ella es Karin y el otro se llama Nara Shikamaru. –dijo con una risa nerviosa.- Es todo un perezoso, pero cuando hace algo, lo hace perfecto. Lo que mejor se le da es la lógica y los juegos como el shogi, el go o el ajedrez. –le volví a asentir algo confusa. Parecía que los conociese a todos de toda la vida. -Como bien he dicho, salía muchas veces con Temari y, a raiz de eso, los conozco a todos. Por eso mis padres decidieron que sería mejor que estudiara aquí y que superara mis problemas de integración.

De pronto, una bola de papel impactó en la cabeza de la peliazul. Miré en dirección del trayecto del objeto y fruncí levemente el ceño. Konan se giró para maldecirlos en todos los idiomas habidos y por haber, sin embargo se detuvo al ver a un chico de cabellos blancos y de ojos azules. –¡Suigetsu! –exclamó alegre al ver a lo que pude definir como un viejo conocido.

El chico nombrado llegó hasta nosotras y le golpeó en la cabeza. –Eres una escandalosa, Konan. –creí que era su forma 'cariñosa' de saludar, así que no hablé, solo me puse uno de los auriculares y miré por la ventana.

-Tus golpes son muy potentes y duelen mucho. Contrólate, que soy una dama. –dijo irónica y provocó las carcajadas del otro. Pronto le acompañó ella misma hasta que el peliblanco me miró.- Ella es una amiga de la infancia que creía haber perdido, se llama Rosalie. –saludé con la mano y desvié mi mirada hacia otro peliblanco con adornos carmesíes entre su pelo, parecidos a las cuentas. Éste era de ojos verde azulados y miraba serio al más bajo, reprendiéndole debido a su descortesía con su amiga al haberle lanzado esa bola de papel. –¡Kimimaro! –gritó saltando a los brazos del joven. Era bastante más alto que Konan, pero aún así le practicó su letal y característico abrazo de "oso amoroso".

Apoyé mi cabeza en mi mano izquierda y miré divertida la escena junto al ojiazul. Ambos chicos llevaban el uniforme masculino, pero Suigetsu no llevaba ni la corbata ni la chaqueta azul oscura, a diferencia del más alto. –Rosalie, estos dos son muy buenos amigos míos. Él es Kaguya Kimimaro y ése de ahí es Hozuki Suigetsu.

-Encantado. –por su plante serio y su forma de hablar no me fue difícil adivinar que Kimimaro era reservado.

-¿¡Cómo que "ése"!? –le espetó a la peliazul, quien rió abiertamente al ver que su plan de picar a su amigo funcionó. Konan propuso a ambos chicos que se sentaran en la fila de al lado, para tener más cercanía y ambos cambiaron sus cosas hasta dichos pupitres vacíos.

Las siguientes clases pasaron sin muchos contratiempos y los profesores siguientes eran más normales que nuestro tutor. Llegó la hora del descanso y Konan me invitó a estar con ella y un pequeño grupo de amigos que tenía. –No tengo nada mejor que hacer. –y con eso dicho, cogí mi abrigo, me puse un solo auricular, con poco volumen para escuchar la conversación y fui rumbo al patio junto a ella.

Una vez allí me presentó ante todos los de clase con los que se llevaba bien. Yo solo me limité a dar dos besos y un 'encantada' a todos y luego me senté con ellos. Parecían buena gente, pero era demasiado desconfiada como para entablar conversación con ellos. Había veces que miraba de reojo a Gaara, quien estaba más apartado del resto y con una mirada perdida. En cierta forma esos mismos ojos me recordaban al pequeño Naruto y me preguntaba si experimentó el significado de la soledad en su vida. Un solo instante y nuestras miradas se encontraron. Ambos pudimos ver a través del otro. Nuestros males y penurias se fundieron en ese choque que duró apenas un segundo pues Konan me zarandeó para que dejara de estar perdida en mis pensamientos.

En cierto modo le agradecí que hiciera aquello. Ése chico sabía cuan cruel podía ser el mundo en el que vivimos. Ambos experimentamos dolor en nuestros corazones por experiencias diferentes y eso, en cierta forma, me reconfortaba. Ya no me sentía tan extraña en aquél grupo de adolescentes.

---

Primero antes que nada: Debeis perdonarme porque en el primer capítulo no he explicado nada de nada (es lo que tiene subirlo a las tantas de la madrugada...). Espero que os vaya gustando y la verdadera razón por la que creé a "Rosalie" fue porque ninguna de las chicas de Naruto me convencía para que encajara con el "romance" que quiero hacer.

Nada más que decir excepto que se aceptan todo tipo de críticas (ya sean positivas o no), me ayudan mucho a perfeccionar mi estilo ^^ Hasta el próximo capítulo

chao!


	3. Frescos problemas

Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, sólo lo uso para divertirme y sin fines lucrativos.

Advertencias: Dos personajes OC. Violación, algunas partes fuertes o explícitas y agresiones físicas (algunas muy cínicas), lemon, humor negro entre otras cosas. Por supuesto esto se irá viendo a lo largo de todo el fic. Es un AU (Alternative Universe), desde la perspectiva de uno de los dos personajes originales [OC's] (es decir, que ambos no son de ningún anime, sino creados por mí misma). Las edades de los personajes de Naruto no están de acuerdo al manga (para aclarar dudas)

Sin más que advertir, espero que disfrutéis de la lectura.

**Frescos problemas**

Me despedí de todos los amigos de Konan y ésta se prestó para acompañarme a recogerte. Sus deseos de verte en persona aumentaron al ver el cariño que ponía en mis palabras cada vez que te nombraba.

De camino al colegio me iba haciendo una serie de preguntas, una tras otra, acerca de mi primera impresión de la clase en general. Le tenía la suficiente confianza como para hablar abiertamente y ella coincidía bastante con mi opinión.

Llegamos a las puertas de tu colegio antes de que la sirena tocara para dar por finalizada la última clase. Toda la atención que tenía hacia la peliazul se centró en ti. Tenías gimnasia y llevabas el uniforme para la tarea. Te sentaba muy bien y endulzaba más tu figura, si es que se podía.

En esa última hora te tocaba con uno de tus más estrictos profesores. Tsunade nunca me gustó cómo te trataba, ni a ti ni a los demás alumnos. Sin embargo era bueno para tu formación académica y fortalecía tu personalidad.

Te miré orgullosa al ver que habías marcado un tanto gracias al pase que te hizo tu rubio amiguito y dando por finalizado el partido de volleyball. Apenas erais unos diez o quince alumnos y eso me alegró, pues era consciente de tu timidez para abrirte y hacer nuevos amigos. Tu profesora pitó el final de la clase y todos os fuisteis hacia los aseos riendo y hablando unos con otros. Observé que solo hablabas con una pequeña de ojos casi invisibles, pues eran blancos, y de cabellos azabache con reflejos azules.

Habías hecho una nueva amiga. Me sentía feliz y orgullosa de ti.

-¡Tierra llamando a Rosalie!- gritó cerca del tímpano con todas sus fuerzas. Me tapé el oído en consecuencia de un acto reflejo y la miré con frialdad.- No me mires así, llevo más de diez minutos llamándote y zarandeándote para que me hicieras caso.

-¿Y bien?

-¿Quién de todas era Lilyam? –preguntó impaciente. Quedé pensativa al escucharla ¿No te había descrito físicamente?

Lo cierto era que nunca hablaba de ti de una forma tan simple y superficial.- Es portadora de unos cabellos del color de las nubes, agraciados y cortos, a la altura de la nuca, y sus ojos son azabaches como una mágica noche de luna nueva.

-La describes como todo un angelito.- le asentí y ella sonrió, continuando con su tarea de zarandearme y llamar de nuevo mi atención, pero volvías a robármela.

Saliste junto a tu nuevo grupito de amigos con una sonrisa alegre. Entre ellos estaban Naruto y la chica con la que te vi hablar hace un momento. Te acercaste corriendo y me abrazaste por el torso con todas tus fuerzas. –Hoy ha sido un día genial. –hablaste muy nerviosa, más bien de impaciencia para que te atendiera. Te separé de mi y me puse a tu altura besándote la frente con una leve sonrisa.

-Hola Lilyam, me llamo Konan y soy una amiga de la infancia de Rosalie. Estaba deseando conocerte. –también se agachó, con una sonrisa más abierta que la mía y me miraste con desconfianza.

-Es cierto. –tus labios volvieron a esbozar una sonrisa y le saludaste con toda la educación que una señorita debía tener.- ¿Nos presentas a tus amigos?

-¡Yo soy Uzumaki Naruto! –gritó con su característica sonrisa zorruna y le revolví el cabello con una expresión un poco más cálida.

Le expliqué a mi compañera que él fue el primer amigo que hiciste y que siempre era así de ruidoso, ganándome una mirada algo enojada del ojiazul, pero se sustituyó pronto por un gran abrazo.

-Ella es Hyûga Hinata. Es muy tímida pero me ha caído muy bien. Nos hemos hecho amigas gracias a Naru.–me comentaste llena de júbilo, echando hacia delante a la pequeña con el mismo corte de pelo que el tuyo y con la que te vi hablar. Ambas saludamos a la niña y ésta se sonrojó, saludándonos con dificultad. El apellido de tu amiga comenzó a hacérseme familiar, pero seguiste con tu presentación y dejé esa idea a un lado para más tarde.

Por último, llegaste a un niño algo excepcional. Su mirada demostraba soledad y un atisbo de insensibilidad, algo muy extraño en un infante de su edad. –Y él es Uchiha Sasuke. –me hablaste con una sonrisa y lo agarraste del brazo para dejarlo frente a nosotras, quien se cruzó de brazos malhumorado.

Konan fue la que comenzó a hablar para presentarse ante el ojigris, mas no parecía importarle en lo más mínimo a tu amigo. Me recordó vagamente al chico pelirrojo que me presentaron en el patio y también a mi, ya que cuando tenía su edad, pocos lograban tener mi atención más que unos efímeros instantes.

–No le obligues a hablar.- mis ojos se dirigieron hacia el chico con una sonrisa sarcástica. -Es algo estúpido presentarse frente a estas chicas mayores y sin importancia ¿Cierto? –Se sorprendió con mis palabras y yo solo penetré más en sus ojos para intentar saber algo de lo que a simple vista no podía descifrar.

Soledad. Soledad y algo muy grave detrás de ella.

Cerré los ojos y medité por unos momentos. No debía ser tan escrupulosa. Tú le miraste intentando comprender porqué le afectó lo que le dije pero él ya se había ido, despidiéndose con dos dedos.

La peliazul volvió a zarandearme mientras tú te despedías de tus amistades. -¿Has visto cómo está ese tío? ¿Cómo crees que será sin ese uniforme? Almenos sin camiseta...– La miré algo irritada pues no me gustaba que fuera tan superficial a la hora de hablar. –Pero míralo bien. –me susurró al oído, guiando mi rostro hasta una imagen muy hermosa.

Mis ojos divisaron a Sasuke abrazando cálidamente a un joven bastante más alto que yo, que abrazó al niño con una seria pero alegre cara. Sus rostros hablaban por ellos y conocía bien lo que sentía el más mayor. Mi semblante se relajó y me permití una suave sonrisa. –Sabía que te gustaría ¿A que es todo un bombón?- la miré confusa y después comprendí a lo que se refería. Resoplé y le negué con la cabeza empujándola levemente por el hombro.

Sentí un tirón en mi falda del uniforme y miré hacia abajo. -¿Nos vamos a casa? Tengo hambre. –te asentí quitándote la mochila y llevándola yo. Me tomaste de la mano y desperté a mi amiga de sus sueños junto a ese chico. -¿Por qué mirabas tanto a Sasuke? –le preguntaste, consiguiendo que se sonrojara.

-No miraba a tu compi, sino al mayor. Cuando seas mayor lo entenderás. –Fue todo un fallo decir esa frase.

-No hace falta que sea mayor. –le contesté para después mirarte e intentar explicártelo. –Solo se ha enamorado. Se le suele llamar 'flechazo'- reíste al escucharme y me asentiste, dándome a entender que lo habías descifrado.

Continuaste hablando con mi amiga sobre ese tema que tan poco conocía mientras mi mente volvía a divagar. Pensé en toda la tarde que me esperaba en ese nuevo lugar: El conservatorio.

Nos despedimos de la ojiazul y entramos en casa. Te di mi cartera y tu mochila para que las guardaras mientras hacía la comida. Nada más me puse el delantal y ya tenía esa asquerosa mirada clavada en mi cuerpo. La podía notar en cualquier lugar. –No has saludado cuando has entrado.

-Ya lo ha hecho Lilyam por mí. –escuché sus pasos y antes de que me pudiera tocar fui hacia el frigorífico. –Te agradecería que me dejaras preparar la comida en paz.- una cínica risita se le escapó de entre sus labios envenenados y suspiré aliviada cuando la puerta de la cocina se cerró.

Cuando casi había terminado volví a escuchar la puerta abrirse y me giré bruscamente. Te asustaste al ver eso pero intenté disimular matando a un maldito insecto que había en la encimera. –Tienes muy buen oído. –me encogí de hombros y apagué la vitrocerámica. -¿Ya has terminado? –te asentí con la cabeza y te alegraste. Me ayudaste a poner la mesa y llamaste a tu padre para empezar a comer.

Como todos los días, nosotras nos sentamos frente a frente y él presidía la mesa, viendo las noticias y criticando cosas que veía incoherente contradecirlas. Tú comías en silencio y yo deseaba que mi mente fuese muda, pero no podía pedir imposibles.

Fui la primera en terminar y recogí lo que utilicé. Siempre me había preguntado porqué mi abuelo, teniendo en cuenta la fortuna que poseía, nunca había contratado gente para que le sirviera.

Reí irónica cuando cerré el lavavajillas- "¿Que mejor sirvienta que su propia sangre?"

Sin ni siquiera despedirme, subí escaleras arriba hasta mi habitación y cerré sin hacer ruido. Me senté como un peso muerto en la pobre silla y suspiré mirando al escritorio. Me sentía muy agotada tanto física como mentalmente y todavía me quedaban largas horas de clases de piano. Solo esperaba que el 'amigo' de mi abuelo no fuera como él.

Escuchaba la tele desde ahí y comencé a sentir cada vez más pesados mis párpados pero mi estómago comenzó a retorcerse. No pude evitar las nauseas de haber comido.

Me dirigí a toda prisa hacia el baño y acabé postrada frente a la condena de todos mis días. Los recuerdos de días pasados no me dejaban ni digerir la comida. Me lavé la cara y los dientes para eliminar el sabor amargo y me miré al espejo.

¿En qué me había convertido exactamente?

Meditaba mientras regresaba a la habitación para comenzar a cortarme las uñas, ya que siendo tan largas me sería difícil tocar las teclas. Una vez terminé, me tumbé boca abajo en la cama con el rostro hundido en la almohada, en un vano intento de descansar, dormir o deshacerme de mis pensamientos por unos segundos.

Cualquier opción era eficaz.

Abriste la puerta de mi cuarto y te tiraste encima de mí, dificultándome la respiración. Sin embargo no fue el quedarme sin aliento lo que me preocupó, sino que venías llorando. -¡Quiero ir a verte y mi padre no me deja! –gritaste entre sollozos. Te intenté consolar con palabras vacías y carentes de sentido, es decir, de ánimos. Como pude te senté en mi regazo y acaricié tu corto cabello comenzando a entonar una nana, abrazándote hacia mi pecho para darte un calor que nunca tuviste.

Uno maternal.

Cuando terminaste de desahogarte y por fin encontraste el descanso en tus sueños, te cogí en brazos para llevarte a tu habitación y cobijarte entre las sábanas. El tiempo se me pasó volando pues vi en el reloj de tu mesita marcando las seis de la tarde.

Regresé de nuevo a mi habitación para quitarme el uniforme y ponerme algo informal. Lo cierto es que ni siquiera me fijé en lo que me puse y amarré parte de mi pelo en una media cola alta. Cogí las antiguas partituras que tenía cuando mis padres aún vivían y las metí en un fino archivador.

No necesitaría nada más.

Fui hasta la entrada y me puse los patines, sino sería imposible llegar a tiempo hasta aquél lugar dejado de la mano de Dios. -¿Ni siquiera te despides? Que pocos modales tienes, jovencita.- cerré los ojos para mentalizarme y no saltar a destrozarle su cara como toda una psicópata.

-Tengo los modales que me enseñaste.- Di media vuelta y enfronté esos ojos ocres.- Ninguno.– me levanté y fui hasta la puerta. –Debo irme ya si no quiero llegar tarde. –sonrió falsamente y me despidió con su mano.- Te lo advierto. Le tocas un pelo y mueres. –mi voz sonó de ultratumba, pero en cierto modo ya no le tenía miedo a lo que pudiera hacer o decir. Después de todo lo que me hizo sabía que era su límite, aunque podría ser que por pura diversión intentara ver los fines de mi resistencia, como si intentara observar hasta que punto aguantaría y cuanto podría dar por ti.

Realmente no quería saber la respuesta a muchas de mis preguntas ni tampoco tenía tiempo para pensar en ello. El conservatorio estaba justo en frente de mis ojos.

---

Pues hasta aquí lo dejo por ahora, gracias al apoyo de las que están leyendo mi fic (en especial a Luna, The Hawk Eye y Tsukiko)

Nada más que decir, como siempre. excepto que se aceptan todo tipo de críticas (ya sean positivas o no), me ayudan mucho a perfeccionar mi estilo ^^ Hasta el próximo capítulo

chao!


	4. El Conservatorio

**~El conservatorio~**

Me quedé anonadada al ver que ocupaba toda una manzana. Nunca había visto un edificio tan gigantesco. Llegué hasta el telefonillo, llamé, y al poco tiempo me atendió una chica. Le expliqué que venía de parte de Orochimaru y, al confirmarlo con su superior, me dejó pasar.

Unos jardines con todo tipo de vegetación adornaban las grandes puertas del edificio. En la entrada me quité tanto los auriculares como los patines, sustituyéndolos por unos zapatos clásicos. Cuando pasé por una de las aulas vi mi reflejo plasmado en el cristal de la puerta y es cuando me di cuenta de mi vestimenta oscura y gótica.

Iba a destacar, tanto por el estilo como por mi altura.

Suspiré, ya no había vuelta atrás y llegué hasta el final del pasillo. Tal y como predijo mi abuelo allí mismo había otra puerta, ésta era totalmente de cristal. Otro suspiro y llamé antes de abrir.

Un hombre de cabellos grisáceos y ojos oscuros se giró y dirigió hasta la puerta para abrirme. –Buenas tardes, soy la nieta de Orochimaru. Supongo que usted es Yakushi Kabuto. –una media sonrisa hizo presencia en sus finos labios.

-Vaya, vaya. Así que tú eres la pequeña niña que tocaba el piano en las galas de mi gran amigo ¿Cierto? –asentí y éste subió sus redondas gafas a su lugar correspondiente. Un gesto muy típico en él según mi abuelo.- Bien, veamos cuanto potencial has desarrollado desde la última vez. –hizo ademán para que entrara al aula, aun desierta, y señalándome un azabache y elegante piano de cola.

Recuerdos antiguos asaltaron mi tétrica mente, acordándome del piano blanco que me regaló mi padre. Su sonrisa era muy elegante, pero a la vez era sincera y abierta. –Cuando quieras, pequeña. –Le miré con mi típica frialdad como agradecimiento de borrar todos esos recuerdos de un solo abrir y cerrar de ojos. Decidí sentarme para preparar las partituras y comencé con algo sencillo, pequeñas escalas y arpegios, para ver si había perdido el toque. El profesor se apoyó y se ajustó de nuevo las gafas con pose pensativa. –Hn.... Muy fácil. Continúa. –proseguí, esta vez sin prestar atención a nada más que a mis manos, cerrando los ojos y comenzando una pieza nueva a partir de la original. Ni siquiera escuché la puerta abrirse hasta que no me puso una mano en el hombro mi nuevo mentor musical. –Excelente, trabajarás con la familia de cuerdas frotadas. Seguro que les encantará tener este nuevo acompañamiento.- se dirigió hacia la puerta y salió del aula apuntando varios números y letras en una lista.

Abrí los ojos y delante mía había un chico de cabellos como el carbón, mirándome con una sonrisa algo irritante, pues no sabía si era por cumplir o porque era falso hasta la médula. –Hola, por lo visto vamos a trabajar juntos. – su sonrisa no se borraba ni un segundo y yo solo apoyé el codo en el teclado para provocar un estruendo desagradable.

Sus ojos negros recorrieron mi figura y yo alcé una ceja. –Si estas aquí es porque eres músico, no depravado. –éste continuó con su sonrisa y se sentó cerca mía para comenzar a sacar su violonchelo.

-¿Improvisamos algo nuevo?- torcí una media sonrisa, algo arrogante.

-Sígueme si puedes. –comencé de nuevo otra melodía y éste me siguió con un acompañamiento suave. Sabía combinar bien con mi sinfonía inicial y su sincronización era admirable. Cambié de escala y el chelo no iba a sonar bien con esa parte pero me sorprendió al ver que podía utilizar el pizzicato, un método de tocar su instrumento normalmente para las bandas de jazz.

Sonreí de lado.

Si todos los alumnos iban a ser así, tendría algo con lo que entretenerme- Sai, Rosalie. –llamó el de gafas con voz autoritaria- Parad de tocar, vamos a empezar en breve. –Repartió unas partituras mientras los demás músicos comenzaron a entrar.

Trompetas, saxofones, arpas, violas e incluso harmónicas llegaban a sus correspondientes lugares, sin ni siquiera darse cuenta de que había una nueva alumna entre ellos. El profesor llamó la atención de todos, informado de que una nueva pianista había llegado para el concierto de fin de año. Todas las miradas se fueron a mi. Algunas envidiosas, otras con lujuria y otras incluso simpáticas, hasta que la puerta volvió a abrirse.

Las jóvenes comenzaron a hablar entre ellas. Por lo visto era muy popular y no era para menos. Un esbelto y apuesto chico de cabellos largos y negros, atados a una fina y baja coleta, entró sin llamar. Por la forma de su maleta supuse que era violinista –Llegas tarde, Uchiha... otra vez.- El profesor le miró irritado y éste ni se inmutó –Siéntate. –Parecía que le ponía enfermo su actitud altanera y a la vez pasiva.

El chico se dirigió hacia los violines con elegancia y presencia. Comenzó a prepararse para tocar y al fin pude ver sus ojos, de un carmesí semejante a la sangre. Su mirada chocó con la mía y fue cuando sentí algo extraño, algo que congeló el tiempo en un segundo.

Ese chico había sufrido muchísimo y lo que me sorprendía era que sus ojos se asemejaban a los míos. Vacíos, fríos y sin haber encontrado sentido a nuestra propia vida –Atención –todos miramos de nuevo al maestro, cortando ese momento tan chocante y especial a su manera- En vuestros atriles tenéis la pieza que tocaremos esta semana. Conociendo vuestro dominio en música, la memorizareis en breve.- Los violines se prepararon, seguidos de los demás. Eché un vistazo a las notas y sonreí de lado.

Era muy sencilla.

---

Todos se peleaban por salir del aula mientras terminaba de recoger las hojas cuando mi profesor habló. –Itachi, Rosalie. Necesito hablar con vosotros dos. –Alcé la vista y el muchacho nombrado seguía sentado, tensando el arco de su violín. Atendió al profesor una vez terminó. –Sois prometedores y, gracias a vuestros tutores legales, podríais llegar muy lejos... –le interrumpí apoyándome en el teclado, presionando el pedal para que el sonido de las teclas pulsadas se alargara. –Iré al grano. –eso me gustó más y me quité de encima. –Haced un dueto para estas navidades. Será la guinda del pastel y se os dará un premio adicional junto a un diploma, es decir, si ganamos. -Me levanté del banco y cogí mi archivador. El señor Yakushi sobreentendió que no estábamos por la labor y justo cuando iba a salir de allí, volvió a hablar.- Si no lo hacéis de motu propio, no me quedará otra alternativa más que llamar a vuestros tutores...y tengo la corazonada de que serán más estrictos que yo.

Sabía que no era amigo de mi abuelo por algo tan simple como entrar en sus fiestas de empresa. Era un calculador a tener en cuenta. Me giré fría y asentí sin más remedio. Se despidió de mi y yo no tuve la misma cortesía. Caminé por los pasillos abstraída- "¿Cuánta gente de su misma calaña conoce ese impresentable?" –pensé sentándome en los últimos escalones de la salida para comenzar a ponerme los patines. Vi unos zapatos pasar por mi lado y alcé el rostro: Era el chico de antes. –Eh.. –ni siquiera sabía porqué quería conversación, pero ya era tarde para echarse atrás.- Parece que vamos a hacer un dueto, aunque no como esperaba. –me miró sin expresión alguna en su tez y miré al suelo. –Buena suerte. – cogí los patines y emprendí mi paso ligero, topándome con otra pared de cristal, cayendo de espaldas al frío suelo.

Escuché pasos tras de mi e imaginé que eran del chico con quien hablé. Escuché mi teléfono. Al ver el número de casa me asusté y lo cogí corriendo. -¿Diga? –escuché unos sollozos antes de que me contestaras. –¿¡Qué pasa!?- al no escucharte comencé a desesperarme.- Lilyam contéstame ¿Ha pasado algo? –hablaba con mis ojos abiertos junto a un mal presentimiento. Quería pensar que todo era un mal sueño. -¡Lilyam!

-Papá no está en casa y hay alguien en la planta baja. Me he escondido en tu habitación y he cerrado. –me hablabas aterrada y yo me levanté de golpe, cayendo el archivador y los patines.

-Escúchame, no salgas de donde estás hasta que no llegue a casa y sobretodo no hagas ningún ruido ¿De acuerdo? –te intenté hablar tranquila, pero eso era demasiado para mi corazón. De pronto la línea se cortó y fue cuando me asusté de verdad- ¿Lilyam? ¡Lilyam!

Era demasiado tarde para hablar. Colgué el teléfono y me disponía a salir de allí cuando alguien me tiró del hombro. Un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo al notar el contacto de otra persona.

El pasado deja marcas imborrables.

–Con la puerta cerrada no podrás llegar muy lejos. –me giré asustadiza, dispuesta a golpear a quien quiera que fuese.

Me detuve

-Tengo que irme. –intenté soltarme, pero él no tenía la misma idea que yo y los nervios tomaron el control de mis acciones.- Escucha, la persona más importante de mi vida está en problemas, ¡así que suéltame de una puta vez! –grité estallando en furia, algo que no se esperaba el moreno.

No supe si fue un instante o toda una eternidad, pero ambos cruzamos de nuevo nuestros iris. Hielo y fuego se combinaron, hasta el punto de sacudir nuestros mundos paralelos y sumirnos en la mirada del otro. Ni siquiera nuestros cuerpos existían en ese instante.

Alzó su diestra para secar la lágrima que descendía por mi sorprendido rostro, para después encaminarse hasta el hueco entre mi labio superior y mi nariz, mezclando el líquido de la transparente tristeza con el carmesí de la vida, como nuestros ojos cuando se encontraron por vez primera. Me estremecí ante la calidez de su mano en contraste con mi helada tez, quedándome aturdida. No era como los demás.

Era un contacto agradable... _Él_ era agradable.

El sonido de mi móvil avisándome de la batería fue lo que rompió ese momento tan singular. Tenía que irme de allí ya mismo o no me lo perdonaría jamás, pero de nuevo volvía a detenerme. –Te acompaño.

Le miré boquiabierta al escucharlo pero el tiempo apremiaba y no me opuse a sus deseos. Si tardaba más... quizás fuera demasiado tarde.

---

El fuerte aire me secaba los ojos pero, a la par, me relajaba en el trayecto. Me sujetaba a él cada vez que tomaba una curva.

Nunca me gustaron las motos

-Gira a la derecha y ya estaremos en casa. –le hablé alto y claro para que pudiera escucharme entre el viento y éste pareció entenderme. Al fin llegamos al lugar. El silencio que había la calle me erizaba el vello.

No era el mejor momento para ser negativa

Al verle adentrarse en los terrenos de la casa le detuve como él hizo conmigo momentos antes. –No puedes entrar tú solo. –le reprendí en susurro. –Puede que sea más de uno y tenemos que llamar a la policía.

-Las sirenas alertarían a quien entrara en la estancia.- Pensé por unos momentos y cerré los ojos.

Tenía razón

Le asentí con la condición de que yo también entraría, cosa que era imprescindible si no quería echar la puerta abajo. Recordé que cerca de mi ventana había un árbol, donde sus ramas llegaban hasta la cristalera y se lo hice saber al moreno. De ahí nos separamos, entrando él por la puerta principal y yo escalando por el cerezo.

Como supuse, estabas acurrucada en mi cama. Llamé para que abrieras el cristal y tu rostro lleno de consuelo al verme fue el mejor regalo que me pudiste dar. Abriste con nerviosismo la ventana corrediza y te sonreí, extendiéndote los brazos para que llegaras hasta donde estaba.

-Me voy a caer –dijiste con un tono de puro pánico, ya que las alturas eran uno de tus más grandes temores.

-Cógete de mis manos y salta. –parecías más confiada con esas palabras y eso mismo hiciste. Te agarraste a mi y yo te abracé con cariño, susurrando una canción para relajarte.

Al fin pude terminar de calmarte justo cuando escuché un estruendo en el interior del domicilio. Mis sentidos, al igual que los tuyos, se tensaron por razones diferentes. Volteé al escuchar mi nombre desde atrás y al intentar responder, los pétalos de las flores de cerezo que arranqué sin cuidado, tomaron su venganza y perdí el equilibrio.

Mi subconsciente actuó al instante, abrazándote contra mi pecho y cayéndome de espaldas hasta topar con la dura tierra. Tu voz sonaba cada vez más lejana, llamándome con esos pozos vidriosos, suplicantes...

Comencé a ver manchas negras... y todo se tornó negro.


	5. La verdad es dolorosa

Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece al gran Masashi Kishimoto, sólo lo uso para divertirme y sin fines lucrativos.

Advertencias: Dos personajes OC. Violación, algunas partes fuertes o explícitas y agresiones físicas (algunas muy cínicas), lemon, humor negro entre otras cosas. Por supuesto esto se irá viendo a lo largo de todo el fic. Es un AU (Alternative Universe), desde la perspectiva de uno de los dos personajes originales [OC's] (es decir, que ambos no son de ningún anime, sino creados por mí misma). Las edades de los personajes de Naruto no están de acuerdo al manga (para aclarar dudas)

Sin más que advertir y como siempre, espero que disfrutéis de la lectura. (Y dejad algún rewiew, se agradece)

---

**~La verdad es dolorosa~**

Un fuerte dolor de espalda y de cabeza me atacó de repente. Sentía todo mi cuerpo adolorido, cansado y mi cerebro estaba algo histérico, buscando el porqué de tantas sensaciones negativas en un solo instante. Escuchaba voces hablar, sin llegar a entenderlas a la perfección. Mi vista se iba aclarando paulatinamente y al fin me vi capacitada para poder abrir los ojos.

Una risa infantil y un grito de alegría llamándome se escucharon en la sala. Konan fue la primera en abrazarme pero gemí ante el dolor que me causaba un simple roce. Tu risa seguía entretenida con mi amiga, a quien apartabas de mí, pero la risa de pura inocencia se convirtió en una macabra y rasgada.

Era la voz de mi abuelo retumbando en mi mente.

Fue cuando lo recordé todo y me levanté de la cama asustada, agarrándome la cabeza.

-Los médicos han dicho que necesitas descansar. –me regañaste con cariño y yo te miré algo confundida.

-Estás en el hospital.- habló ahora la peliazul recostándome de nuevo. -¿No recuerdas nada? –me quedé pensativa, intentando enlazar todos los pequeños trozos de mi memoria y asentí con algo de dificultad. -¿Qué pasó? Lilyam me llamó con tu móvil y vine lo antes posible. –Primero respondería a sus preguntas y luego la interrogaría yo.

-Todo comenzó a la salida del conservatorio. Lilyam me llamó desde casa, diciéndome que había alguien en casa y que estaba sola. Al cortarse la línea, me desesperé pero un chico se ofreció para llevarme y no ir sola. –Konan me asintió, deseosa de que continuara con mi historia. –Cuando llegamos, se prestó para entrar él mismo en la casa, mientras que yo iría hacia mi habitación para coger a Lilyam.

-Qué valiente. –habló emocionada.

-Hay una fina línea entre valiente y temerario.- le reproché – El caso es que, por la situación, no pude razonar como normalmente hago y acepté su propuesta. Trepé por el cerezo y llegué hasta la ventana, cogiéndola en brazos.

-El chico la llamó desde atrás y ella perdió el equilibrio conmigo en brazos. –le asentí, recordando esa última parte.

-Y para que no se golpeara, la abracé y caí de espaldas al suelo, perdiendo el conocimiento por el golpe. –concluí algo avergonzada por tal escena. ¿En qué estaba pensando?

-Vaya, veo que has sido la heroína del día. –se burló mi compañera, ganándose una mala mirada de mi parte. –Vale, no digo nada. Pero ha sido muy boni...

-Ha sido muy estúpido. –Le corté en seco- No suelo caerme con tanta facilidad y los nervios me ganaron la batalla. ¿Y si todo esto llega a salir mal?

-Pasó lo que tenía que pasar, histérica. –me reprendió picándome la nariz. -¿y adónde se fue el chico salvador?

-No lo sé, solo recuerdo hasta cuando me caí. –suspiró desilusionada. Me recosté en la cama y miré a mi otro lado, hacia a ti, cogiendo tu mano con delicadeza mientras te miraba – Ya que has terminado de preguntar, ahora me toca a mí. ¿Qué hago en un hospital?

-Según Lilyam y los médicos que te atendieron, te trajo ese chico. ¿Os conocíais de antes? –preguntó inquisitiva.

-No. Es violinista en el conservatorio. –Konan alzó una ceja al escucharme. –Mi abuelo me apuntó a uno y esta tarde ha sido mi primera clase. –expliqué sin muchos ánimos, ya que eso solo me robaba el preciado tiempo de estar contigo. Miré el reloj que había junto a la televisión y suspiré.

Las nueve y media.

Me erguí para irme de ese odioso sitio antinatural, pero un toque en la puerta frenó mis acciones. –Pase.- habló mi amiga y una enfermera entró en la sala.

-Rosalie ¿Cierto? –asentí con la cabeza, impaciente por que terminara su análisis y me diera el alta.- Tienes contusiones en tu cuello y hombros. Lo peor es tu espina dorsal...

-Se me curará antes en mi casa, solo ha sido un golpe. –expliqué levantándome. El dolor punzante de la espalda no era nada a comparación de las noches con mi abuelo cuando venía ebrio.

La muchacha ahogó un grito al ver que podía caminar sin aparentes esfuerzos. –En seguida vuelvo. –se fue corriendo por la puerta y Konan me miró sorprendida.

-¿Ya no te duele? –preguntó incrédula. Negué con la cabeza y comencé a vestirme con mi ropa. –A veces me das miedo... –sonreí de lado, satisfecha de ese sentimiento.

Mejor ser temida que temer por los demás.

La chica llegó junto a un joven que supuse como su superior. Éste me examinó y no demostré dolor o fatiga alguna. –Esta jovencita es de hierro. –me dio unas palmaditas y le miré con cara de pocos amigos.- Podemos darle el alta si alguien la acompaña hasta su casa.

-Yo puedo hacer eso. –se prestó la ojiazul, intentando salvarme de esa cárcel blanca, mas el médico no iba a ser de mi agrado. Dijo que tenía que recogerme un familiar y suspiré. Le di el número de teléfono de casa.

Seguro que estaría en casa... Y furioso.

Al hablarle sobre la situación y colgar el teléfono de recepción, no pude evitar sentir un fuerte nudo en el estómago. ¿Cómo era posible que no tuviera nada en mi organismo y quisiera expulsar hasta el alma?

Una mano se posó en mi muslo y me aparté como acto reflejo. Konan me dirigió una mirada indagadora y yo solo sonreí con nerviosismo. -¿Por qué rehuyes del contacto físico?- Una pregunta que no deseaba oír y menos en ésos momentos.

Para mi suerte, los médicos vinieron hasta nosotras tres y nos llamaron para decirnos que Orochimaru nos estaba esperando en recepción.

Tragué saliva duramente.

Cogí tu mano una vez me levanté y me despedí previamente de la ojiazul, diciéndole que ya la vería en clases. Ella me asintió confusa, pero de todas formas se fue del lugar. –Te tiembla la mano. –Escuché tu voz con un deje de preocupación y te solté muy a mi pesar.

-Solo estoy algo nerviosa. –Me miraste sin creerme, pero no preguntaste y lo agradecí en silencio. –Vamos, tu padre nos espera. –me asentiste y caminaste a mi lado hasta donde nos indicaron. Me dio un vuelco al corazón con solo ver la mirada que ocultaba ira, enmascarada con una falsa sonrisa.

Estaba terminando de hablar con el médico que antes me atendió y una vez estuvo todo en regla, nos miró a ambas. Salimos de ese antro blanquecino y nos dirigimos al coche. –Deberías tener más cuidado para la próxima vez. No me gustaría que tu cuerpo fallara. –tú te habías quedado dormida en el asiento de atrás y él conducía con una mano, mientras que la otra yacía en mi muslo, acercándose peligrosamente más y más. Sentí un escalofrío y su mano se movió como un rayo, acabando por abofetear mi mejilla derecha. Intentaba mantenerme firme ante la situación, pero mis amargas lágrimas ya comenzaron a brotar. –Que débil eres. – sus palabras retumbaron en mi cabeza y su risa cínica llegaba a hacerme perder la cordura.

Aparcó y salimos del coche. Te cogí en brazos y te llevé hasta tu cuarto, cobijándote entre tu colcha azulada. Un beso adornó tus sueños y me fui de allí sin hacer ruido. Eché una última mirada hacia atrás y sonreí melancólica.

Era hermosamente macabro vivir por ti.

Sentí un brazo tirar de mí y cerré los ojos al igual que lo hice con tu puerta. Sabía qué era lo que tenía planeado él para mí y no me opuse. No quería que me dejara rasguños para mañana.

---

Miré de nuevo el horario y suspiré entre alivio e irritación. Era nuestra penúltima hora de la semana y yo casi ni atendía a la clase de inglés, ya que de todos modos conocía mejor el idioma, pues era nativa de allí. –Pss..- me llamó la peliazul en tono bajo- ¿Qué toca después? –la miré con desgano y esperó a mi respuesta.

-Gimnasia. –sentencié con afonía. Tosí un par de veces y Konan me miró comprensiva.

-Lo siento, no hables más en todo lo que queda ¿Vale? –le asentí agradecida mientras continuaba pasándose notas en bolas de papel con Suigetsu.

Al fin la campana de cambio de clase sonó y mientras recogía mis cosas, Temari se adelantó en salir y llamó a mi compañera para que saliera fuera con ella. Cuando hube terminado de recoger las cosas, cogí lo necesario y me dispuse a abandonar el aula. –Sé un poco más humana –escuché irritada a la peliazul.- Es nueva en todo esto de hacer amigos y puede que si sale con nosotros el fin de semana, se abra más. –Me quedé esperando a que terminaran la conversación y poder enterarme del argumento.- Créeme, cuando la conocí de pequeña no era así.

-Mira Konan, -le cortó hastiada- conozco a la gente como Rosalie. Se aíslan y solo saben estudiar o vete a saber tú que cosas.

-Pero ella no es...

-Tenemos que irnos o nos pondrán un retraso. –La ojiazul la miró ofendida y ella suspiró. –Solo te digo la verdad, no quiero que nos amargue la fiesta. –Dio por terminada la conversación y se adelantó por los pasillos.

Miré al suelo, en cierto modo dolida por el comentario de la rubia. Era cierto. Solo sabía meterme en mi mundo envuelto en lúgubres recuerdos, mezclados con la inocencia que un día perdí. Solo vivía en mi pasado, tanto en los buenos como en los malos tiempos. Yo misma era la que se vendaba los ojos hacia el futuro y el presente solo era una constante lucha de supervivencia conmigo misma.

No lo pude aguantar más. Con la cabeza gacha, me dirigí con paso rápido a mi última clase, sin escuchar las llamadas de mi amiga. Llegué al vestuario femenino y me cambié rauda, saliendo antes que todas las demás. –"Al menos tengo experiencia en vestirme y desvestirme con ligereza"- pensé llegando a la pista.

Al llegar, nuestro tutor y profesor de gimnasia, nos dedicó una explicación 'apasionada' sobre el tenis después de los calentamientos previos y suspiré cuando comenzó a hacer los equipos. –Y por último, Rosalie y Lee contra Gaara y Ten-Ten. ¡Jugad limpio y al máximo!

-¡Al ataque! –gritó el moreno listo para devolver cualquier pelota.

Cerré los ojos y me froté la sien. Comenzaba a tener migrañas y mi garganta inflamada no ayudaba mucho. Al volverlos a abrir ahogué un grito y me quedé en la misma posición. No me esperaba encontrar los duros y tristes ojos de Gaara.

De nuevo el mundo volvió a detenerse para contemplarnos, de nuevo volvimos a sentir los problemas del contrario. –¡Rosalie, cuidado! –me gritó la peliazul desde su cancha, pero fue demasiado tarde pues la pelota golpeó mi cabeza. –No sabes cuanto lo siento. –dijo al llegar hasta mí. -¿Estás bien? –posó su mano en mi hombro y me aparté de ella. -¿Pasa algo? –le negué con la cabeza y fui hacia mi lugar correspondiente, pasando por el lado de Gaara. Sentía sus miradas sobre mí, pero no pensaba saciar la curiosidad de ambos.

---

-No sabía que fueras tan buena en tenis, me has sorprendido.- contesté con una leve sonrisa el cumplido de Ten-Ten y cogí lo necesario para cambiarme. -¿Eres vergonzosa? –no atendí su pregunta. No me gustaba mentir y me dirigí hacia una esquina, apartada del resto.

Me quité la parte de abajo primero y me cambié al uniforme escolar. Ya solo me quedaba la camiseta. Con un suspiro de decisión, me quité esa parte y después de un rápido aseo, me puse la camisa. El timbre sonó por última vez y todas comenzamos a salir, algunas planeando sus salidas de fin de semana. –A mi no me engañas. –me giré y me quité un auricular al ver que la que hablaba era Konan. Alcé una ceja al no comprender de qué hablaba. –Haber, enséñame la espalda. –Mi sangre se congeló al escucharla. Cada paso que daba hacia mí, lo retrocedía yo. –Dime qué te ha pasado en el cuello y las muñecas, por no hablar de los tobillos. - ¿Cómo se había dado cuenta de todo?- Me hago la tonta, pero si eso es lo que te ha hecho cambiar de personalidad, acabaré descubriéndolo. –miré al suelo y ella intentó abrazarme.

-¡Déjame! ¡Ni tú ni nadie entendería cómo y por qué vivo!- me solté de sus manos y corrí en dirección a mi casa. No quería que Konan corriera peligro por mi culpa.


	6. Luna escarlata

Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece al gran Masashi Kishimoto, sólo lo uso para divertirme y sin fines lucrativos.

Advertencias: Dos personajes OC. Violación, algunas partes fuertes o explícitas y agresiones físicas (algunas muy cínicas), lemon, humor negro entre otras cosas. Por supuesto esto se irá viendo a lo largo de todo el fic. Es un AU (Alternative Universe), desde la perspectiva de uno de los dos personajes originales [OC's] (es decir, que ambos no son de ningún anime, sino creados por mí misma). Las edades de los personajes de Naruto no están de acuerdo al manga (para aclarar dudas)

Sin más que advertir y como siempre, espero que disfrutéis de la lectura. (Y dejad algún rewiew, se agradece)

---

**Luna escarlata**

Mi almohada estaba empapada por las lágrimas que mis ojos derramaban. Me encogía sobre mí misma y, aunque me hiriera en el orgullo, necesitaba cariño. –¡Rosalie!- mis sentidos se pusieron alerta al escuchar la voz de mi abuelo y me sequé las lágrimas para salir de mi cuarto. Llegué hasta el salón y le miré a los ojos.

-Tengo hambre. –te quejaste abrazándote a tu estómago y asentí yendo hacia la cocina para haceros de comer. Hoy no tenía que ir al conservatorio, pero lo hubiese deseado, pues tenía otros quehaceres aún más desagradables en los fines de semana.

El silencio se podría escuchar en la cocina de no ser por la televisión y suspiré cuando terminé la comida. Dirigí mi vista a la ventana que daba al patio trasero y miré a la nada.

No vendría nadie a ayudarme esta vez.

Comencé a poner la mesa y tú me ayudaste con entusiasmo. Te asustaste al ver mis claros ojos mancillados por una tonalidad granate. Me ibas a preguntar de no ser por el reloj que te interrumpió. Lo miré.

Las tres de la tarde

Solo me quedaba una hora a tu lado y no iba a desperdiciarla en comer. Me acerqué a ti con la excusa de darte un beso. –Sube a mi habitación cuando acabes.- tu sonrisa era capaz de iluminar mi vida. Solo necesitaba ese gesto.

Subí las escaleras de dos en dos y una vez en mi habitación puse algo de música. Me dediqué a buscar de entre los libros que tenía y al encontrar el deseado, sonreí de lado. Cuando escuché la puerta abrirse me giré de forma brusca, pero al verte te indiqué que te sentaras en mi regazo. -¿Cuál es la historia que me vas a contar esta vez?- tu dulce pregunta se respondió con un beso entre tus cabellos. Abrí el libro por una página al azar. –Léemela por fa..- te asentí apoyando mi barbilla sobre uno de tus hombros y comencé a susurrar pues mi voz no se había recuperado.

-Comienza el mundo a nacer, las escrituras ancestrales cuentan cómo Seth, Dios del inframundo, convidó a su hermano Ra, Dios de Dioses, a cenar en sus aposentos. El Dios Sol aceptó gustoso y fue a la invitación. Seth le preparó un presente de buen gusto; un sarcófago donde solo el rey de los dioses podía caber, pues era tan majestuoso como el mismo. –comentaste la hospitalidad del Dios del inframundo y torcí una sonrisa. Tu inocencia se perdía en mis fríos sentidos. Ojalá todos fueran como tú. –Mas las apariencias engañaban y Seth, con sus malas artes, lo logró encerrar y asesinar sin piedad por celos, por envidia y esparció su sangre en la diosa del cielo, tiñendo su azulenco color a rojo carmesí. –ahogaste un grito de horror, lamentando la muerte de Ra. –Seth no fue consciente de un error fatal. Isis, Diosa de la luna y esposa de Ra, surgió de entre los cielos en busca de su amor. El dolor y la tristeza invadían a la gran diosa, pero eso no la detuvo ni mucho menos.- estabas intrigada y eso me alegró. Me hacía feliz compartir lo que quedaba de mis sueños contigo. –Estuvo recogiendo a su amado del oscuro cielo de luto, pedazo a pedazo, sin descanso alguno. La arenas del tiempo parecían quererla consumir, pero su fuerza de voluntad y amor eran incondicionales y por fin, el último pedazo fue recolectado. Ra resurgió de entre sus cenizas cual fénix, regresando a iluminar los cielos y nuestras tierras. –cerré el libro y te abracé por la cintura -¿Te ha gustado?- me asentiste con energía y rocé tu nariz con la mía. –Me alegra que te gusten estas leyendas y mitos egipcios. –ladeaste la cabeza más hacia mí y sonreí al ver la dulzura plasmada en cada fibra de tu ser. Cerré los ojos y me acerqué a ti, besándote castamente en los labios, sin pasiones pero con afecto familiar.

Era algo mágico.

-¡Rosalie!- hora de bajar de las nubes y extinguirme en el fuego de otro infierno. Me separé del beso y me apoyé en tu frente. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué era todo tan duro? Para ti, para mí. Ambas sufríamos. Escuché el reloj de cuco.

Las cuatro

---

La respiración se me dificultaba, al igual que la movilidad debido a los pesados grilletes. Podía notar cómo la humedad se filtraba en mis pulmones y una sensación en la boca del estómago me causaba el amargo trastorno de querer salir del sótano sin poder hacerlo. Las frías manos de Orochimaru quitaron las vendas de mis ojos, pero la mordaza seguía intacta, robándome todo el poder de la palabra. Miré a mi alrededor y las paredes me querían asfixiar aún más. Sentía que iba a desfallecer en cualquier momento y mi claustrofobia no me era de ayuda. –Tres vestidos, solo es eso. –Una carcajada majadera escapó de sus labios y yo solo podía sentir asco. ¿Vestidos? Los trajes de baño cubrían más que esas prendas.- Arrodíllate- Me retiró la mordaza, pues sabía que no podía escapar ni pedir auxilio. Tragué saliva con dificultad debido al acero que rodeaba mi cuello y me agaché hasta rozar el frío suelo del escenario. Los diferentes flash del macabro estudio apuntaron a mi figura y su sonrisa se pronunció más cuando la cámara capturó la viva imagen de la aberración. –Ábrete de piernas. –Demandó con la voz helada, sin remordimientos en las acciones cometidas. Acaté la orden con mi rostro denotando odio y repulsión. Me miró con desaprobación y chasqueó su lengua de cobra. Una irónica sonrisa cruzó su rostro. –Si lo haces mal, tendrás un castigo... O tal vez lo tendrá ella. –Abrí los ojos en gesto de sorpresa ante su suposición.

-No serás capaz... –afirmé incrédula y con la boca aún entumida por la mordaza. No me podía creer que su crueldad fuera a tales extremos. Cerré los ojos, sumisa, y desabroché el corsé hasta la mitad, apoyando mis manos entre mis piernas y simulando un rostro de encanto y gozo, adoptando una dulce máscara de placer, encerrando mis verdaderos sentimientos bajo llave.

-Mucho mejor. –Quería gritar y mi voz estaba congelada, también huir mas mi cuerpo estaba apresado entre cadenas. Me consumía el deseo desesperado de eliminar el maquillaje, de ésa máscara que no representaba mi verdadero estado de ánimo y despojarme de esa ropa obscena. Los otros dos conjuntos no se quedaban atrás en ser sugerentes y generosos de escote, escasos de tela para cubrir mis caderas. A veces me preguntaba de dónde sacaba... eso. –Lo has hecho muy bien... y ese rojo carmesí te favorece. –Su ironía oprimía el último aliento que quedaba en mí. ¿Cómo se atrevía a jugar tan sucio? ¿Era posible ser así de rastrero y desgraciado con alguien que encima era tu propia sangre?

-¿Cuál? –pregunté retórica- ¿El del vestido o tal vez el de la sangre que escurre de las esposas? –no pude evitar callar mi ira y el rostro de la vil culebra cambió drásticamente.

-¡Maldita insolente malcriada! –vociferó, acercándose a una velocidad vertiginosa, sin darme tiempo a reaccionar. Un golpe. Mi mejilla derecha se sonrojó más que lo que el maquillaje podía hacer y me mordí el labio inferior al sentirla arder. –Pensaba dejarte por ahora, pero visto que aún no has aprendido modales ni de quien eres... tendré que recordártelo por las malas. –Cada palabra martilleó mis oídos con barbarie. Un quejido escapó de entre mis labios. –Tan débil como siempre...-tiró más de mis cabellos morados, quedándose con parte de ellos por la presión ejercida y me obligó a enfrentar sus ojos dorados, con un brillo muy conocido para mí. Cogió las cadenas que me ataban y gemí lastimera al notar cómo ejercían más y más presión en mi piel. –Hazlo –Su voz hizo que me estremeciera. No podía moverme. El miedo y la repugnancia me lo impedían.

Otro tirón de mis cabellos hizo que gritara afónica, pero él ahogó mi desasosiego. No sabía si la tristeza era más voraz que el odio o viceversa. Volvió a mover las cadenas a placer, moviéndome a su gusto como si fuera su títere.

Creí que me ahogaba

En su última acometida rasgó todavía más mi garganta y las lágrimas no tardaron en salir a pasear por mi cansado y retocado rostro.- Buena chica.

---

Caminaba con pesar hacia el baño y de pronto te escuché hablar. -¿Ya has vuelto? –no quería voltear, no deseaba que vieras ningún rastro de la verdad. -¿Y ese vestido tan raro? ¿Es nuevo?- te acercaste correteando y me viste de frente. -¿Te ha pasado algo? Llevas... nata en la cara y el vestido... –antes de que pudieras sospechar o continuar adquiriendo detalles, corrí lo más rápido posible al baño, cerré y mis nauseas volvieron a atacar mi estómago al recordarlo todo.

Ahí estaba, postrada ante el inodoro con ese sabor salado en mi garganta, ahora mezclado con el amargo sabor del vómito. Tiré de la cadena y agarré con fuerza las ropas, apartándolas de mi cuerpo con repulsión. Dejé que el agua caliente recorriera libremente mi magullado cuerpo, en un inútil intento de purificarlo. –"Le odio"- me repetía golpeándome a cada frase contra la pared, hasta al fin dejarla reposar en la tapia. Lloraba de impotencia. No quería seguir en la misma situación. A ése paso me volvería loca. –"Ya lo estoy"- mi mente me respondía con claridad y no sonreía para no caer en la demencia total. Miré abajo.

Sangre

Eso era algo a lo que me había acostumbrado completamente. Mis ojos dibujaban el serpenteante camino carmín hasta llegar al desagüe.

Temblé

Recordé algo al ver ese color, pero no conseguía relacionarlo con nada que hubiese visto antes. ¿Los cabellos de Gaara? No. Eran más cobrizos y oscuros que el líquido de la vida... Abrí sorprendida mis ojos al caer en la cuenta.

_Itachi_

Mi subconsciente estaba trastocado y eso hacía que estuviera paranoica. –"¿A qué viene recordar al violinista?"- mil preguntas más podría sacarme, pero sabía que nadie me las iba a contestar.

---

Bajaste las escaleras casi tropezándote en el descansillo por llegar rauda a mi advertencia de que la cena estaba preparada. Al ver los spaghettis con salsa carbonara, tus diamantes negros brillaron con ímpetu, mientras que yo te acompañaba en la mesa. Después de que estuviéramos los tres sentados, empezaste a comer con gran apetito, mientras que yo solo jugueteaba con la comida. –Rosalie ¿No tienes hambre?- alcé mi mirada hasta toparme con la tuya. Apoyé mi cabeza en la mano derecha pero la aparté de inmediato al sentir una punzada de dolor debido al golpe de esa tarde. -¿Por qué llevas vendas en las muñecas y en el cuello?

-Se te va a enfriar la cena. –hablé a duras penas. Me levanté y fui a por un caramelo de menta, en un intento absurdo de apaciguar la hinchazón.

Terminaste muy deprisa y te envidié de forma sana al ver que comías tan saludablemente. Nos despedimos de Orochimaru y fuimos escaleras arriba, rumbo a nuestras habitaciones. –Buenas noches. –te susurré al oído besándote en la mejilla. Una vez correspondiste a mi despedida, desapareciste por la puerta de tu cuarto, dejándome sola frente a la mía. Agarré el pomo y lo giré hasta escuchar un _clic_. Encendí las luces y cerré la puerta a cal y canto.

Suspiré

La noche parecía no querer perturbarme con su luz. Todo estaba oscuro, sin embargo un manto de luces artificiales intentaban copiar la belleza original de las estrellas. No entendía a nuestra especie. ¿De verdad éramos tan soberbios de desafiar a la naturaleza en cualquier aspecto?

Otro suspiro

Caminé hasta la ventana, mirando a todo y a nada al mismo tiempo. De improvisto recordé el último pensamiento que tuve en el baño. ¿Por qué habría recordado al moreno en ése momento? Comenzaba a comerme la cabeza, ya que los días siguientes al pequeño accidente y el encontronazo que tuve con él, no fue al conservatorio. ¿Qué le habría pasado? Me froté la sien con la yema de mis dedos. La verdadera pregunta era: ¿Qué me importaba?

Divagué por largo tiempo y me recosté en la cama con las luces ya apagadas. Mi obsesión tendría relación al sentimiento de culpa que tenía.

Fue él quien me acompañó en un medio de transporte más rápido, el mismo que se arriesgó imprudentemente por el problema de una desconocida, no obstante, sus ojos se mostraban, al igual que su rostro, inexpresivos, carentes de sentimiento alguno. No mostraban alegría, pero tampoco frialdad, como si no le importara nada a su alrededor, como si no tuviera vida propia... Como yo.

Me sentí identificada con él, con sus ojos del color de la sangre. No tenía la más remota idea de qué era lo que le pasó o seguía pasando para mostrarse así con los demás, pero tuve en cuenta de cómo su rostro cambió al nombrar a su tutor, al igual que cambió el mío. ¿Quién era en realidad Uchiha Itachi?

Tapé mi cabeza con la almohada para que mi cerebro dejara de funcionar. Ese chico me resultaba cada vez más misterioso.. y peligroso.

Algo me decía que su pasado también era tortuoso. Al menos eso creía, entonces ¿Ambos llevábamos máscaras para arrinconar nuestros problemas y sentimientos?

-Quien sabrá.. –susurré para mi misma. Me giré a ver la hora y ya era medianoche. Volteé un par de veces hasta encontrar una postura que no me lastimara más de lo necesario. Cerré los ojos y sonreí imperceptiblemente. Si me ayudó a salvarte, no era la inhumana persona que quería mostrar al resto del mundo. –"Tal vez sí es como yo..."


	7. ¿Coincidencias?

Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece al gran Masashi Kishimoto, sólo lo uso para divertirme y sin fines lucrativos.

Advertencias: Dos personajes OC. Violación, algunas partes fuertes o explícitas y agresiones físicas (algunas muy cínicas), lemon, humor negro entre otras cosas. Por supuesto esto se irá viendo a lo largo de todo el fic. Es un AU (Alternative Universe), desde la perspectiva de uno de los dos personajes originales [OC's] (es decir, que ambos no son de ningún anime, sino creados por mí misma). Las edades de los personajes de Naruto no están de acuerdo al manga (para aclarar dudas)

Sin más que advertir, y como siempre, espero que disfrutéis de la lectura. (Y dejad algún rewiew, se agradece)

**~¿Coincidencias?~**

Los rayos del sol comenzaron a iluminar el cuarto. Mis ojos no tardaron en descubrir el alba y me incorporé mirando a mis muñecas, pero más bien en la nada. Apoyé mi espalda contra la fría cabecera y respiré de forma profunda, levantándome con pereza. Al ver el calendario de mesa, recordé la tarea que me tocaba y, por supuesto, no era agradable.

---

Me sequé el sudor que escurría mi frente y al terminar de hacer las cosas del hogar, decidí darme una rápida ducha, solo para refrescarme. Una vez regresé a la cocina para preparar unas tortitas, el olor de las mismas despertaron tu pequeña y curiosa nariz. –¿Te has despertado temprano? –aparté la vista de la sartén unos momentos para poder contemplar tu bello despertar. Estabas metida en tu pijama azul cielo y la esponjosa nube que tenías por melena, estaba enmarañada y rebelde. Tus ojos brillaban hambrientos y una sonrisa fresca cruzó tus labios al ver que había terminado de cocinar. -¿Puedo ponerles nata y caramelo?- Te asentí y te indiqué dónde se encontraban dichos ingredientes.

Orochimaru tardaría mucho en despertar y eso aliviaba a mis neuronas, dejando baja la guardia. Cambiaste de canal varias veces hasta que te detuviste en uno de dibujos manga. Reíste libre de cadenas y a mis oídos era el sonido de mi propia paz y descanso. -¿Has visto eso? ¡Menudo golpe! –volvías a reírte de la 'caja tonta', como solía llamar al televisor y yo solo te asentí embobada. Al ver que te llevabas un trozo de tortita con nata a la boca, una imagen espeluznante y equívoca pasó por mi cabeza. Cerré los ojos y me repetí varias veces que solo fue una cruel ilusión de mi enferma mente. Me froté la sien para eliminar ese descarrío mental y tú volviste a hablar. –Hoy voy a ir a casa de mi nuevo compañero. –Alcé una ceja y cuando terminaste tu vaso de leche, me contestaste. –Tenemos que hacer un trabajo en grupos de cuatro y mi grupo es Hinata, Naruto y Sasuke, contando conmigo. –Hablaste nerviosa, sin seguridad en ti misma, y creía saber la respuesta a eso.

-Nadie es lo que aparenta. –esta vez fuiste tú la que alzaste una ceja –Quiero decir que las apariencias engañan. No te dejes intimidar por una mirada suya y demuéstrale que tú también sabes entrar en su juego. –Me sonreíste, esta vez segura y recogí la mesa, dejando una nota en el frigorífico por si acaso Orochimaru despertaba de su letargo y supiera adonde iba. Subí para cambiarme de ropa. Una camisa morada con una chaqueta negra y unos vaqueros era de lo más normal que tenía en mi armario, junto a unas zapatillas parecidas a las de tenista.

Me miré al espejo

Aún portaba las muñecas y el cuello vendados, ya que las heridas sanarían mejor con el ungüento que si lo retocaba con maquillaje, que es lo que haría horas más tarde en ese mismo día.

Bajé hasta la entrada y me peiné los largos cabellos, dejándolos sueltos, y trencé dos pequeños mechones, para después unirlos a ambos detrás de mi cabeza. Justo antes de coger lo necesario para irme, apareciste con una camiseta azul marino, con el dibujo de uno de los dibujos que tú veías y unos vaqueros y zapatillas al igual que yo. -¿Puedo ir contigo? –La mueca de mi rostro se suavizó.

-¿Sabes a dónde voy? –quise saber y tú asentiste señalando la cocina. Llegué a la conclusión de que habías visto la nota y sonreí internamente. –"Muy lista"- Te asentí poniéndome las gafas de sol y salimos rumbo a los grandes almacenes.

---

Llevábamos casi toda la compra hecha y solo faltaba pasar por la sección de la pasta. -¡Spaghettis! –fuiste corriendo hasta dicho alimento y yo me puse a mirar a los que no hacías caso. Al rato de no escuchar tu voz, me giré justo para ver una mueca muy característica, recordándome a alguien más. –B-Buenos días, Sasuke. –tu mano sostenía el mismo paquete que tu nuevo compañero había escogido. Miré divertida la escena sin cambiar de expresión facial y me apoyé en el carro de la compra para ver cómo salías del entuerto. Parecía que ambos cuerpos se habían congelado y el tiempo para ellos, en ése momento, simplemente no existía. Tenías que enfrentarte a tus indecisiones y miedos ¿Qué mejor manera que comenzando por enfrentarte con el Uchiha?

Me quedé helada y di gracias al cielo pues nadie miró mi expresión en ese instante. Recordé donde escuché ese apellido, después de que me presentaras al niño nuevo en tu clase.

Itachi

De nuevo volvía a ser el centro de mi atención y, debido al parecido tan estrecho que compartía Sasuke con él, supuse inmediatamente que eran hermanos. Fue el mismo chico que conocí indirectamente por ti a la salida de tu colegio, cuando Konan me zarandeaba para que lo viera e intentando crearse una imagen muy sugerente del mismo muchacho que tocaba el violín en el conservatorio. Algo ardía en mis mejillas y desvié la mirada a los diferentes productos del carro.

Me había sonrojado

Tomé aire y lo solté con sutileza. No iba a tragarme el orgullo y admitir ese hecho, pero cuando ya creía haberme calmado escuché una voz muy familiar llegar a mis oídos. –Déjaselo a ella, Sasuke. Hay más paquetes. –con solo esas escuetas palabras, esa simple frase, mi mundo entero se sacudió hasta el punto de querer arrodillarme ante el martilleo de sus vocablos.

Alcé el rostro justo para ver cómo el aludido respondió tu saludo de forma seca. Al menos respondió. Era un gran paso para ti y lo sabía, tu sonrisa y tu agradecimiento me lo confirmaron.

Ambos tomasteis opuestas direcciones para dejar el paquete en el correspondiente carro y suspiré decidida.

Iba a mirarle

Me sentía sin fuerzas con solo una ojeada a su rostro, me las robaban aquellos ojos tan iguales y, a la vez, tan distintos a los míos.

Me miraste interrogante, al igual que lo hizo Sasuke con su hermano. Nosotros estábamos desnudándonos con la mirada, exponiéndonos el uno al otro sin obstáculos. El cielo de mi mirada mezclándose con la sangrienta vista del otro. Frío. Calor. Nervios y tranquilidad. Alivios, ilusiones...

La realidad

–Vámonos- nos hablasteis pero no atendíamos a nuestros oídos pues todas nuestras neuronas estaban concentradas en los ojos.

A ojos ajenos, solo nos mirábamos con indiferencia, inexpresivos y quizás algo desafiantes y prepotentes. A nuestro parecer, en secreto, no podíamos más que dejarnos arrastrar por la corriente de sensaciones y sentimientos del otro.

¿Por qué?

Era la pregunta que me resumía su expresión. Que resumía todos los enigmas del Uchiha mayor.

Las facciones del moreno más alto eran indescriptibles. ¿Cómo podía demostrar tal dureza? Me atrevía decir que incluso no parecía humano. Ahí estaba la clave.

_Parecía_

Todo el mundo tiene algo que ocultar y para ello se valen de sus habilidades más destacadas. Incluso mi mejor amiga hacía eso. Aunque pareciera una persona alegre, sabía bien lo que en toda su vida sufrió. Otro ejemplo destacable era tu gran amigo Naruto, quien vivía solo desde hacía más tiempo que la peliazul y, aún así, por muchos puntos oscuros que hubieran en sus pasados, ellos intentaban animar a la gente de su alrededor. Había otras formas de ocultar el dolor, y esos éramos el Uchiha más alto y yo. Mostrábamos al mundo una máscara de frialdad, llena de veneno que podíamos usar en cualquier momento si era necesario. Ambos siempre a la defensiva... en guardia.

Mas los ojos son el reflejo del alma y eso no podía evitarlo nadie

Su rostro, para los demás, podía incluso asustar y a mí solo me causaba un efecto espejo. ¿Por qué cuando observaba esas orbes color sangre, también veía a los míos escarchados?

Duros hacia los demás, frágiles en la soledad nocturna

Mis párpados cortaron al fin ese extraño y singular momento y volví a poner pies en tierra. Si yo sabía que él sufría, ocurriría lo mismo en su caso y no deseaba que nadie abriera la caja maldita de mis recuerdos.

Te aliviaste al ver que comenzaba a moverme para salir del centro. Antes de pasar totalmente de largo a los hermanos, mi sentido de la justicia ganaba a mi orgullo y no tuve más remedio que hablar mientras un hormigueo llegaba hasta mis labios, haciéndose paso una ligera y diminuta sonrisa para adornarlos. –Gracias. –mi voz quebrada y débil sonó patética, pero debía hacerlo. _Tenía_ que hacerlo. Por mi bien y el de mi cabeza. Pensé por unos momentos que mi voz no había sido escuchada y que se olvidó en el viento, pero no me importaba. Había cumplido con mi deber.

No iba a tragarme dos veces mi orgullo.

No supe si fue mi imaginación o que estaba demasiado loca. Escuché una risa. Seca y hueca, carente de vida. Una sola aspiración burlona en apariencias y agradecida interiormente.

Me fui

No quería volver a caer en la tentación de sus ojos.

---

Terminamos de colocar todas las cosas en la despensa y el frigorífico y mi condena diaria despertó. -Buenas... tardes ¿Por qué has dormido hasta ahora?

-Recuerda que voy a trabajar esta noche. - Comprendiste la contestación de tu progenitor y te disculpaste por tu falta de memoria.

¿Trabajar? ¿Eso era trabajar?

Que no me hiciera reír con sus chistes. Solo se dedicaba, en las noches del sábado, a pasearse entre el bullicio, viendo los cuerpos de las jóvenes que solo querían fiesta y diversión en esos momentos. A veces pensaba que era demasiado para una persona. No podía ser humano. Simplemente no me cabía en la cabeza tal afirmación.

Las camareras tampoco se quedaban atrás a los ojos dorados del mismo. Las devoraba insanamente con esas miradas que tenía y si se cansaba de ellas, se entretenía con las bailarinas, a veces acompañadas de hombres sensuales para bailar de una forma más erótica. Nosotras sí que trabajábamos duro, no él.

-¡Rosalie! –me llamaste desde la puerta de la cocina, pero no hacía falta que siguieras con tu frase, tu estómago habló suficientemente claro para mis oídos y te informé de que pronto estaría terminado el curry que acompañaría al arroz blanco. Desapareciste con un suave trote, hablando con Orochimaru.

---

Nos sentamos a comer y tú, como siempre, comías agradeciendo mis artes culinarias. Por mi parte, estaba de nuevo absorta en mis pensamientos. –"¿Habrá escuchado mi gratitud?"- me preguntaba a mí misma una y otra vez, como un disco cuando se rayaba y volvía a reproducir incansablemente el mismo sonido, ya que él solo te salvó de algo que podría haber acabado muy mal.

No sabía como pagárselo

El volumen del telediario me regresó a la silla donde apenas había tocado el plato. Miré a mi abuelo y éste no tardó en devolverme el gesto. Fruncí el ceño.

¿Qué es lo que pretendía saber?

Su mirada inquisitiva estaba comenzando a ponerme de los nervios y acabé por levantarme, dando por finalizada mi comida. -¿Servir o bailar?- Esa pregunta me pilló por sorpresa.

Nuestros ojos miraron a nuestro familiar más adulto, ambas con la misma expresión y entonces lo supe. Su lengua recorrió sus blancos labios y sus ojos me miraron expectantes. Entonces recordé a qué demonios venía esa pregunta.

-El baile lo llevo en la sangre. El servir es mi cruz. –me levanté recogiendo lo que había utilizado sin mirar la expresión de mi abuelo. No quería saber lo que pensaba ahora mismo. Me daba _miedo._

Te despediste de nosotros, ya que tenías que irte a casa de Sasuke y te recordé las precauciones que cualquier madre daba a su caperucita roja.

Volvía a quedarme sola

Subí a mi habitación y preparé todo para la noche. Saqué un corpiño algo lascivo, de color morado, junto a una falda blanca que dejaba ver las medias con liguero negras que llevaría con unas botas algo más altas que a la rodilla, del mismo color. Nada menos que quince centímetros de altura adicionales y eso me convertía en lo que quería que fuera Orochimaru en la noche de los sábados.. una completa esclava del placer ajeno.

Suspiré cansada de ese "trabajo". Odiaba que fuera el dueño de su propia y famosa discoteca, pero no iba a cambiar nada quejándome mentalmente. Estiré mi cuerpo, aún magullado, en la cama. Por ahora necesitaba descansar.

Me esperaba una larga noche


	8. Too Late

Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece al gran Masashi Kishimoto, sólo lo uso para divertirme y sin fines lucrativos.

Advertencias: Dos personajes OC. Violación, algunas partes fuertes o explícitas y agresiones físicas (algunas muy cínicas), lemon, humor negro entre otras cosas. Por supuesto esto se irá viendo a lo largo de todo el fic. Es un AU (Alternative Universe), desde la perspectiva de uno de los dos personajes originales [OC's] (es decir, que ambos no son de ningún anime, sino creados por mí misma). Las edades de los personajes de Naruto no están de acuerdo al manga (para aclarar dudas)

Sin más que advertir, y como siempre, espero que disfrutéis de la lectura. (Y dejad algún rewiew, se agradece)

**~Too Late~**

Mi despertador se encargó de hacer un buen trabajo. Cuando detuve su estridente ruido, me levanté. Las doce y media de la noche. Tú ya estarías dormida, así que no te enterarías de nuestra ausencia. Al recordar la hora de siempre, vi que me quedaban dos escasas horas para prepararme. Fui hasta el aseo y me bañé con las sales de baño que deseaba mi abuelo. La frambuesa no era mi olor preferido, pero era perfecto para la ocasión que se avecinaba.

Todo ya era normal en mi vida, lo veía incluso merecedor. Mi madre ya se encargaba de recordarme que no era bienvenida al mundo desde el día en que nací.

Y tenía razón

No tenía nada más en este mundo que la cadena que ataba mi alma gastada a la tuya inocente. Eras lo único que me quedaba en esta vida, pues ya nada tenía sentido para mí y mi estúpida existencia.

---

Cuantos recuerdos me daban aquellos objetos. Una vez hice un atrevido recogido a medias en mis largas hebras, decidí complementarlo con unos cuantos rizos cayendo en cascada por mi espalda y uno en cada oreja. Unos brillantes pendientes colgaban de los lóbulos, uniéndose en el centro de mi escote. El corpiño acariciaba mi figura con sutileza, dejando al descubierto parte de mi nívea piel, solo lo justo y necesario para el trabajo. Para que no se vieran las heridas del cuello y las muñecas, decidí ponerme guantes con dibujos florales adornándolos y un collar del mismo estilo. Aún así, y por si acaso, me maquillé previamente dichas magulladuras.

No podía permitirme errores

La falda acabada en picos irregulares dejaba una línea sugerente a la cual mirar, descubriendo los ligueros junto a las medias bordadas, sin embargo no se hacía presencia totalmente de ellas, pues las botas ocultaban mis piernas hasta poco más de la rodilla, llenas de cadenitas a juego con la demás pedrería y joyería que mi cuerpo portaba en esos momentos. Una capa de maquillaje antes de comenzar a desatar mi parte artística en mi rostro y ya estaría terminada. Mis ojos sombreados de tonos morados y negros junto a unos labios del color de la sangre hacían resaltar mi blanca piel y mi helada mirada. Me miré al espejo para contemplar mi "obra maestra".

Obscena

Era la única palabra que me venía a la cabeza. Todo lo que veía en mí rompía mis esquemas de ética. ¿Cómo podía caer tan bajo? No… esa no era la pregunta

¿Cómo podía hacerme caer tan bajo?

Un arrebato de ira quería tomar el control de mi cuerpo y mis acciones. Deseaba romper ese espejo que reflejaba a la perfección mi máscara. Me contuve al cerciorarme de que eso solo aumentaría mis problemas y ya tenía suficiente con mi día a día. Era inútil.

---

Aparcamos enfrente de la adquisición de mi abuelo y otro de sus tantos centros de diversión personal. Él se mostraba orgulloso al verse frente a la gran superficie insonorizada mientras que mi mirada era totalmente fría, inerte, como si deseara que fuera un ser vivo para poder aniquilarlo de un solo pestañeo.

Pero no sé vivir de sueños.

-Entra por la puerta de atrás, ya sabes lo que hay que hacer.- Le asentí sin siquiera mirarle. No quería tener una disputa ahora mismo, así que acaté la orden sin hacerlo esperar. Una sonrisa asomó a su pálido rostro y me encaminé hasta dicho lugar.

La puerta demacrada hizo un sonido de interrogación cuando la empujé. La luz era pobre, al igual que su decoración y tragué saliva duramente. El aire era pesado y mi respiración se entrecortaba a cada paso, donde mi mente jugaba con mi fobia a los espacios pequeños. Al fin pude llegar hasta la puerta roja y empujé con la misma fuerza que la anterior, ya que se atrancaba siempre que la cerraban al completo. Suspiré más tranquila al ver la sala más espaciosa que el pasillo y una bocanada de humo hizo que tosiera. Una risa arrogante se escuchó entre el gran ajetreo de la habitación, ya que todos los bailarines se estaban preparando para salir a trabajar. –Llegas tarde, ya pensábamos que no vendrías a trabajar. –su soberbia me sacaba de quicio, pero no podía hacer nada.

-No tienes porqué preocuparte si vengo o no, Anko. –la joven de ojos avellana me miró con prepotencia y su inseparable compañera se acercó a ella. Dio otra calada al cigarrillo y la de ojos rojos me miró de pies a cabeza.

-Vas muy tapada para un lugar como este ¿No crees?- preguntó con sus mejillas algo sonrosadas, dándome a entender que había bebido. Su olor a cerveza me lo confirmó. -¿No piensas divertirte con ninguno?

-No pienso tener sexo con nadie si tengo la libertad de elegir.- la de ojos marrones me miró por unos momentos, asimilando la información que le acababa de dar a su compañera.

-Masoquista nos ha salido. –dijo entre carcajadas- Vamos Kurenai, nuestro regalo nos espera. –la aludida asintió y se acercó a mi.

-Para ser puta eres una amargada. –dio media vuelta y se fue junto a Anko. Sabía que iban a consumir su preciada cocaína. Miré al suelo, poniéndome la mano en la frente y me intenté tranquilizar pues sabía que iba a ser una larga y dura noche.

-¿Te encuentras bien o te han jodido mucho esas dos con sus idioteces? –me preguntó alguien y alcé el rostro. Al ver una larga cabellera pelirroja, sonreí de lado. –Te he preguntado, sorda de mierda.

-Estoy bien. Gracias por preocuparte Tayuya. –la pelirroja se cruzó de brazos pues no quería admitir que debajo de ese carácter irrespetuoso y sin educación, se escondía una gran persona que se preocupaba por mi.

---

La música retumbaba en toda la sala del segundo piso, ya que ahí es donde comenzaba la diversión de muchos japoneses. La discoteca era conocida en todo el país nipón. Tanto Tayuya como las demás chicas y chicos del lugar, trabajaban junto a mí, entreteniendo al personal. Mi cuerpo comenzó a cansarse y necesitaba algo de agua, así que bajé acalorada, deseando llegar a la barra y pedir algo de agua. Al ver a quien me atendía, sonreí sentándome en uno de los taburetes altos. –Gracias Genma.

-De nada, pequeña. –se apoyó en la barra y me miró curioso- ¿No crees que te falta algo?- le miré interrogante, para después caer en la cuenta. El muchacho sonrió y buscó algo atrás de él, dándome lo que buscaba. Sonreí y tomé el antifaz negro con decoraciones en blanco, enmascarando aún más mi rostro. El castaño jugueteó con su característico palillo largo, para después sonreírme- Perfecto.

-Muchas gracias Genma. Espero que te subas a la cabina pronto. La música es repetitiva. –tomé mi último trago y al dar media vuelta, mi sangre se congeló más que mi mirada. De nuevo mi mundo se volvía a hundir, sucumbiendo a su mirada granate.

_Itachi_

Miles de preguntas me asaltaban ¿Qué hacía una persona como él en el antro más deseado de Tokio? ¿Qué le había pasado en el brazo que lo llevaba vendado? ¿Quién era el que lo acompañaba? Y lo más importante de todo ¿Por qué me preocupaba su vida? Era un chico joven y aunque fuera serio no le quita las hormonas de esa edad. Tayuya, quien había ido a la barra por mi misma razón, me empujó por el hombro para que reaccionara –Baja de las nubes y ponte a trabajar delgaducha... Orochimaru viene por ahí. –Asentí sin perder más tiempo en nada personal y me subí de nuevo a la plataforma.

Buscaba con la mirada a esos ojos ocres y una vez encontré a la serpiente, me interesé por su acompañante. Era algo más alto que él y si mi abuelo estaba invitándole contento a una sala reservada solo para él, no podía ser nada bueno.

Caí en la cuenta de que era el mismo hombre que iba al lado del Uchiha minutos antes y mi curiosidad crecía a pasos agigantados. Recordé que estaba otra vez parada, gracias a que el camarero castaño que me atendió y ahora cambió el estilo de la música. La gente se iba animando conforme la madrugada y yo estaba centrada en la música, hasta que vii a una de mis tantas compañeras, ya que era mi turno de descanso.

Justo cuando pensaba charlar en la cabina del pinchadiscos, ambos magnates salían de la sala privada hasta obstruir mi camino. El rostro de Orochimaru no me gustó y al ver al otro, un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo.

Sabía que iba a pasar

-¿Ya sabes lo que hay que hacer? –le miré con odio a través de mi antifaz- Contesta. -asentí- Así me gusta. –Una sonrisa surcó su blanco rostro al ver la impotencia que sentía en el 'acuerdo' que supuse que hizo con el otro hombre de rasgos muy similares a los hermanos Uchiha –Se buena con él. –amarró una correa a mi cuello y me resentí al notar que mis heridas comenzaban a abrirse.

Nada era visto por nadie, la música, el alcohol y la lujuria en los demás opacaban esa imagen tan degradante... y lo vi de nuevo. Giré mi rostro hacia otro lado porque sentía una repugnancia hacia mi persona que ni siquiera podía mirar a los ojos carmesí.

---

-Entra. –fue lo primero que escuché salir de sus labios una vez llegamos al lugar adecuado. Su voz sonaba helada y exigente.

Luces tenues y rojizas, olor embriagante, decoración sugerente y, por último, el mueble que mas odiaba de todos: La cama.

Recordé las palabras de Orochimaru y mi mirada acabó opaca y cuando sentí de nuevo otro tirón y fui hasta el lecho. No hacía falta que me esmerara en excitarlo pues ya estaba desagradablemente caliente.

Tiraba sin piedad alguna de mi cabello, abriendo mis labios hasta el punto de hacerlos sangrar. –"Basta" –me repetía mi mente, mi cuerpo. Ya no podía más.

Y terminó

Se descargó y no tuve más remedio que tragar el producto de su excitación. Acabamos con nuestros cuerpos uno sobre el otro, con un ritmo casi salvaje. Agarraba con fuerza el cabecero del mueble mientras sentía las pervertidas manos tocarme por doquier, abriendo con maestría el corsé y palpando la piel que ocultaba. –Eres deliciosa...- apenas podía escucharle pues estaba demasiado abstraída en cualquier otro recuerdo que no tuviera relación con la cruda realidad. Me atrajo del cuello de forma brusca hacia atrás y se hundió con fuerza en mí –Gime. Sé que te gusta.- la máscara de pintura y el antifaz ocultaban mis lágrimas con destreza y comencé a sollozar.

Abrí los ojos y recordé que tenía que ser fuerte, continuar con mi absurda existencia... todo por ti. Recordé la promesa que te hice, que siempre estaría a tu lado, protegiéndote, y eso me dio los ánimos necesarios para continuar con esa pesadilla viviente. Siempre se me había dado bien fingir sentimientos y regulé el sonido de mi voz para comenzar a 'disfrutar' de la unión.

Se retiró y me manejó como si de una muñeca me tratara, dejándome frente a él, arrodillada. Le miré jadeante y deshizo el nudo que ataban a esa máscara a mi rostro, dejándola a un lado y esposándome al cabecero, retirando algo más el corsé. Su lengua vestía mi piel descubierta, tiró otra vez de la correa y me besó lascivamente. Lo correspondí, entrelazando ambos músculos húmedos en una danza no deseada. Al separarse, me vendó los ojos y tapó mi boca. Volvió a invadirme una y otra vez hasta que escuché un gruñido ronco, fruto de su meta a la satisfacción en mis entrañas.

El rubor en mis mejillas fue desapareciendo poco a poco. Cuando se retiró, me despojó de todas las ataduras. –Ha sido un buen rato morenita. –su sonrisa era aún más cínica que la de mi abuelo, pero casi no podía distinguir nada, mis sentidos estaban aturdidos y mi respiración estaba todavía acelerada.

Algunas velas se apagaron cuando entornó la puerta después de salir. Al fin me quedé sola y busqué cobijo entre las sábanas, tapando mi cuerpo hasta el busto. No servía de nada protegerse con una fina tela blanca, tampoco era útil llorar de impotencia, dolor o desesperación. Sollozos se escapaban de mi boca en un lugar apenas visible, donde vagamente se podía divisar mi figura encogida sobre ella misma.

Pero todos somos humanos

Mis párpados comenzaron a pesar demasiado y pensé que era producto de mi imaginación o de mi falta de cordura, mas pude avistar el rojo de sus ojos en ese momento tan abrumador. Al sentir la mirada carmesí sobre mi cuerpo, volteé en la cama y apenas pude susurrar que no me mirara.

La sangre, debido a la brutalidad del acto anterior, comenzaba a hacer efecto en mi organismo y al final sucumbí a los deseos de descanso que pedía mi cerebro, dejándome con la imagen del color de _mi _sangre.

De _sus_ ojos....


	9. Perspectiva

Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece al gran Masashi Kishimoto, sólo lo uso para divertirme y sin fines lucrativos.

Advertencias: Dos personajes OC. Violación, algunas partes fuertes o explícitas y agresiones físicas (algunas muy cínicas), lemon, humor negro entre otras cosas. Por supuesto esto se irá viendo a lo largo de todo el fic. Es un AU (Alternative Universe), desde la perspectiva de uno de los dos personajes originales [OC's] (es decir, que ambos no son de ningún anime, sino creados por mí misma). Las edades de los personajes de Naruto no están de acuerdo al manga (para aclarar dudas)

**Notas de Autor**: Este capítulo es todo desde la perspectiva de **Itachi**, las "_***********_" son para abrir un pequeño paréntesis entre el pasado y el presente. Por último me alegro de que esté gustando la historia, me dais un gran alivio con vuestros rewiews.

Sin más que advertir, y como siempre, espero que disfrutéis de la lectura. (Y dejad algún rewiew, se agradece)

**~Perspectiva~**

No sabía cuanto tiempo pasé en el alféizar de la ventana, pero desde que volvimos a casa no me quitaba de la cabeza aquella imagen. Suspiré incontables veces mientras miraba la bóveda celeste en todo su esplendor.

Los remordimientos por no haberla salvado de esa prácticamente violación, apresaban mis sentidos por mucho que supiera que no tenía la culpa de nada de lo que vi. Sabía que esa chica, aún con la poca iluminación, era Rosalie.

Esos ojos helados eran inconfundibles

Dejé al margen ese recuerdo y me centré en pensar sobre la primera semana del curso. Los profesores eran casi todos conocidos de otros años, lo mismo ocurría con los compañeros de clase y en cuanto a amistades, seguíamos siendo los mismos de siempre.

Todo comenzaba como cualquier otro año escolar, nada en mi vida había cambiado, pero fue entonces cuando la imagen de la ojiazul salió de la nada en mi cabeza... de nuevo. Esa chica me estaba trastocando las neuronas. Ella no era normal.

Y lo comprobé esa misma noche

Cuando podía compartir unos minutos con ella en el conservatorio, veía mi reflejo en sus ojos. Me hacía una idea de su día a día y la relación que tenía con la pequeña niña por la que se desesperó el día que la tuve que llevar desmayada y en brazos al hospital.

Ambos protegíamos algo que no eran nuestras propias vidas

Abrí la ventana y dejé colgar al vacío mis extremidades inferiores. Apoyé mis manos a cada lado de mi cuerpo y miré el pequeño estanque de peces que tenía Madara en casa. Volví a sumergirme en los recuerdos y me froté seguidas veces el tabique nasal.

¿Cómo podía robarme tanto tiempo esa inglesa?

Incluso hice algo impropio de mí aquella noche. No solía arriesgar mi vida tan a la ligera y sin embargo lo hice sin dudarlo. Me sentí vivo en esos momentos. Suspiré.

Sentí una punzada en mi mano y salí de mis pensamientos acerca de la ojiazul, viendo que las vendas comenzaban a teñirse con mi propia sangre. –Tsk... Mierda. –No pude evitar sentir fastidio. Me levanté y fui hasta el baño para quitar el exceso de sangre. La perforación de la bala en mi piel se había vuelto a abrir.

Resultaba paradójico que hace unos años me hubiera preocupado o tuviera remordimientos, pero desde que cogí la primera arma de mi vida y acabé con la vida de mi propio primo, todo comenzó a transformarse en mi cínica mente, hasta el punto de ver normal asesinar a las personas que me ordenaran.

Recordaba toda la trágica historia de la familia Uchiha. Las muertes, toda su sangre escapando de sus magullados cuerpos, las paredes agrietadas y pintadas de un nuevo color carmín, gritos, rostros estupefactos, plegarias por clemencia sin si quiera saber quién era su agresor...

Aquella noche de luna llena nunca no se desvanecería, pues era mi propio y maldito pasado.

_***********_

Era un infante de apenas doce años y presencié arrodillado la masacre que causó un ser enmascarado... aún no podía admitir que fui yo mismo. Me agarré con ambas manos la cabeza, no me importaba mancillar mis cabellos con el tinte que extraje de mi propio linaje. –"¿Qué he hecho? ¿En qué me he convertido?" –me preguntaba desorientado, confuso, asustado...

Era un niño

-Buen trabajo –una cínica sonrisa adornó su rostro. Me agarró el mentón con fuerza para alzarme la mirada pero yo me aparté. Traicioné a todos y no sabía ni qué te diría, Sasuke. ¿Podría mirarte a los ojos después de eso? -Ahora cumpliré mi parte del trato. _–_Y eso mismo era lo que quería escuchar. No te haría nada a cambio de mi vida.

De utilizarme

La rabia y el odio hacia mi persona eran tan fuertes que incluso los podía palpar y sólo un _lo siento_ fue lo que se escapó de mis labios al contemplar una última vez aquellos cadáveres que una vez nos dieron la vida. Madara dio media vuelta y no me quedó más remedio que seguirle, dejando atrás un dulce pasado y el mal sabor de boca por ese trágico final que había sido causado con mis propias manos.

¿La culpa de mis actos? De un ser que siempre odié y lo seguiría haciendo el resto de mi vida.

Todo estaba en mi contra y aún así, el caso de la gran escabechina quedó sin resolverse, apartado en algún cajón del gobierno. Cuánto poder daba tener a aliados fuertes como los Yakuza. Nunca sabría su límite.

Había asesinado, primero, a lo que creía un hermano mayor y un ejemplo a seguir.

A Sishui

Todo porque éste comenzó a sospechar y saber de Madara y sus tratos altamente secretos con los Yakuza, yo no tenía la culpa de que fuera tan perspicaz... pero mi obligación no acababa ahí. Madara planeaba quedarse con todas las posesiones de la familia y yo solo quería tu protección.

Sasuke... Desde que comenzamos a vivir con Madara, te volviste más frío. Eso era de esperar porque te había quedado solo en el mundo por mi estúpida inocencia, y nada más que tenías a un maldito traidor y un magnate del homicidio como familiares. Nos tenías a mí y a Madara y él me tenía contra las cuerdas... lo que más me frustraba era que lo sabía muy bien. Tenía la seguridad de que haría cualquier cosa por ti. Ambos deseábamos cosas diferentes, pero nuestros caminos se cruzaban en un lugar: Tú.

A los ojos de la familia, no eras un _genio _como tu _'ejemplar hermano mayor'_ y por ello me trataban de forma especial mientras que ninguno de la familia Uchiha te tomaba importancia. Nadie reconocía tus logros... Excepto yo. Lo eras todo para mí y pese a mi rostro relajado y mi distante personalidad, se notaba que siempre sentía esos deseos de mandar a callar a toda la familia. Odiaba mi perfección.

No eras débil, solo menor que yo

No lo hacías nada mal con el violín, pero yo siempre era brillante

Yo era el cuerpo, tú la sombra que proyectaba. Veía el potencial que tenías en tu formación académica, el esfuerzo físico era algo que llevabas a la perfección y sólo yo te observaba orgulloso de ser mi hermano. Siempre serías el único al que tomaría realmente como familia.

Papá siempre se preocupó por mis estudios, enfocándolo todo hacia el negocio familiar. No se enteraba de que no quería lujos ni una vida como la suya, apartada de toda su privacidad para solo atender al único amor que tenía de verdad: La empresa.

Mamá solamente miraba por la casa y por nuestro padre, así que casi no tenía tiempo de mirar por ti. Presumía del buen hijo que tenía con las amistades en lugares que frecuentaba, como la peluquería o en algún bar, ignorando por completo tu existencia como hijo menor.

A veces pensaba que si no hablaba de ti, ni siquiera te harían de comer.

Los demás familiares apenas nos hacían visitas por motivos de lejanía. Incluso había algunos que no nos conocían en persona, pero estaban al tanto de mis logros académicos, tanto físicos como psicológicos. Al que más veíamos era a Sishui y a veces lo envidiaba un poco por el brillo que aparecía en tus ojos nada más verlo entrar en casa, pero éste solo venía a hablar conmigo, como todos.

No podía evitar quererte de esta forma. A veces pensaba que hermanos no nos definía, porque lo eras todo en mi vida. Las notas o lo brillante que fuera para los demás, yo lo transformaba en mi mente, canalizándolo a que, por mi culpa, tú eras invisible. Me sentía impotente ante nuestra familia y tú eras el único que me hacía sonreír de vez en cuando.

Fue muy inmaduro por mi parte dar a conocer ese dato a aquello que asociaba con el propio demonio. Si algo aprendí en ese tiempo, fue que la persona es peor de lo que podemos imaginar.

Después de terapias psicológicas y demás tapaderas para encubrir el caso, Madara decidió que nos mudaríamos pues nuestra casa podría traernos malos recuerdos, incluso todo el barrio. Los medios de comunicación nunca supieron nada acerca de esa escaramuza, quedando por un trágico atentado contra una familia casi sin supervivientes. Era muy cierto que, cuando querías un crimen perfecto, los puntos clave eran los Yakuza y, por consecuencia, inyectar una gran dosis de terror al gobierno.

¿Tan corrupta era nuestra política? Me abrumaba el solo hecho de pensar en todas las injusticias de las que era un ignorante.

---

Iniciamos una nueva vida

Comenzamos de cero en la capital del país, dejando atrás nuestros viejos lazos amistosos, pero la primera vez que fuimos, te dejamos con una criada en casa. Madara y yo fijamos nuestra estancia en uno de los barrios más lujosos de Tokio.

Nunca supe porqué amaba tanto lo material, ni tampoco tenía interés en saber de ese puto desgraciado.

Para mi sorpresa, él ya sabía como manejarse en ese lugar. Me dio a conocer a muchos de esa organización, ya que pronto tendría que relacionarme con ellos. Lo que no me esperaba era que me diera a conocer a más gente que no fuera de los Yakuza o incluso de los altos cargos gubernamentales.

---

Madara se quedó hablando con lo que pude identificar como el patriarca de esa mansión y yo miré aburrido por los pasillos, esperando que todo acabara para que regresaras a tu nueva casa, a mi lado. Allí es donde conocí a esa despampanante rubia de ojos azules.

-Esta jovencita es mi hija –anunció el rubio, echando hacia delante a la chica.

-Hola.._ –_habló algo tímida. Supuse que era por ser desconocidos y me miró sonrojada, de forma coqueta y guiñándome un ojo. Ya no hacía falta que siguiera con su farsa.

-"Puta..."- Solo tardé unos segundos en echarle un vistazo para ver sus claras intenciones.

-Hola preciosa. –habló primero mi nuevo tutor- Itachi, salúdala. –su sonrisa artificial era peor que la mía y con solo ese gesto me daba ganas de echar lo que había comido horas antes.

-Hola– La miré con indiferencia y ésta se sorprendió por mi tono helado. No se esperaba tanto rechazo a sus encantos femeninos.

Así fue el _bonito_ comienzo de la relación entre mi novia y yo. Me resultaba incluso gracioso estar con una chica tan diferente a mí.

---

Al fin regresamos a casa, pero antes de que me fuera directamente a la cama, mi tutor no tenía los mismos planes. -¿Qué quieres? Estoy cansado joder. –Un manotazo desvió mi cara hacia el lado opuesto con brusquedad y me mordí el labio inferior con fuerza solo para no atestarle otro golpe semejante en contestación.

Quería que vivieras, Sasuke

-Primero que me hables con respeto, mocoso._ –_El agarre se hizo tan fuerte que comenzó a helarse esa parte de mi cuerpo, adoptando un tono amoratado. –Haz lo que sea por conseguirla y tendrás sus futuras posesiones. Además, será algo valioso para encubrir lo que hiciste.- le miré por unos momentos y no pude evitar una risa incrédula.

-¿Dices que me la folle sin que la ame?

-Exacto. No hace falta que seas sentimental, simplemente fíngelo. –en cierto modo tenía razón.

No era peor persona por ello. Ino quería acostarse conmigo y yo deseaba que me salvara de ser preso por mi crimen para poder estar contigo.

Qué egoístas llegábamos a ser los seres humanos...

Para cuando llegaste a Tokio, ya había entablado la relación de la que hablamos aquella noche y ambos estábamos contentos por motivos diferentes.

Empecé el instituto mientras tú ya habías hecho alguna que otra cosa en el colegio. Las primeras clases siempre eran de presentación, así que no llevé muchas cosas para hacer. Entré a mi correspondiente aula y allí vi al grupo de amistades que frecuentaba. Los tres me saludaron a su manera cuando me vieron, indicándome que me sentara con ellos y sin cambios, pasó la semana.

A excepción de la chica de cabellos morados

Aunque no la conociera mucho, me identificaba con la extraña occidental. Cuanto más miraba sus helados orbes, más me atraía el aura misteriosa de éstos...

_***********_

Desperté de mi trance al sentir los primeros rayos del sol en mi rostro y decidí irme a la cama para dormir todo el día... pero, horas después, tú no tenías los mismos planes y al ver que no respondía a tu llamada del desayuno, te abalanzaste sobre mí. Un gruñido acompañado de una queja por tu peso fue lo único que salió de mi boca y al ver tu rostro, te miré divertido. –Quítate de encima, enano. – te golpeé con dos dedos la frente y me hiciste caso.

-Se te va a enfriar, date prisa. –dicho esto, saltaste del lecho y fuiste escaleras abajo. Te asentí y me preparé para el domingo. Madara no despertaría hasta muy tarde y eso me alegraba, pero una vibración en el bolsillo de mi pantalón fue lo que me devolvió mi entrecejo fruncido a la cara. Mientras bajaba por las escaleras, abrí el móvil y vi en la pantalla el nombre y el número de la llamada perdida. -¿Quién era? –me preguntaste al verme en el descansillo de los escalones.

-Son las.. –miré el reloj- doce y media de la mañana, es domingo y todos mis amigos estarán con resaca ¿Quién crees tú que queda? –te miré alzando una ceja y suspiraste hastiado.

-¿Tu _novia_? –Asentí. Sabía que no te tragabas eso de que me enamorara de una chica así y resoplaste con mirada asesina hacia el pobre teléfono. –Ha llamado como cinco veces y le he dicho que estabas dormido, pero se empeña en hablar contigo.

-No se lavará bien los oídos. –aguantaste una carcajada y me serviste el plato en la mesa. Cuando llevaba la mitad del desayuno, el fijo de la mansión comenzó a sonar. –Ya lo cojo yo. –me limpié con una servilleta y fui hasta el ruidoso aparato. –Residencia Uchi...

-¡Hola Itachi! –casi me dejó sin tímpano con ese grito- Estaba intentando localizarte, pero no has contestado a mi llamada. ¿Te has enfadado conmigo? –preguntó haciéndose la dulce. Era el ejemplo perfecto para corroborar que las personas no siempre eran lo que aparentaban.

–No, solo estaba durmiendo, como te ha dicho mi hermano las otras... –comencé a contar con los dedos, pero me giré y al verte con la palma abierta, contesté- cinco veces. –la rubia se rió algo nerviosa y una vez le dije la hora en la que estaría allí, colgué el teléfono de mala manera.

Debía aguantarla y, a veces, no sabía como podía tener tanta paciencia con la rubia

Me pasé todo lo que quedaba de mañana y parte de la tarde contigo. Por lo visto estabas interesado en los compañeros de tu clase y muchos de ellos te caían bien, aunque utilizaras tu máscara de indiferencia conmigo, no podías ocultarme nada. Pude observar que te llevabas mejor con las dos niñas de tu trabajo en grupo cuando los invitaste a casa y también me percaté de la gran admiración que sentía Lilyam hacia Rosalie, porque siempre que podía, hablaba de ella.

De nuevo me adentré en mis pensamientos, quedándote algo confuso porque te estaba contando algo de cuando conocimos al francés de nuestro grupo, Deidara. -¿Itachi? – reaccioné al escuchar tu voz entremezclarse con la de la pianista y miré a tus ojos grises para cerciorarme de que no estaba allí y solo fue mi mente.

-Tengo que irme. –me asentiste. Hacía mucho tiempo que te habías acostumbrado a mi personalidad.

-Ponte el casco –me reprendiste al verme casi salir de casa. Suspiré algo irritado, pero tenías razón. Me despedí de ti con un acelerón de la moto y me fui rumbo a la casa de los Yamanaka.

La velocidad era una de las cosas que me hacían sentir libre, como si no existiera ese trágico pasado. Nada de muertes ni chantajes, solo nosotros dos y las alas renovadas de la libertad. El trayecto duró poco, igual que mi mente en blanco y mis sueños efímeros. Bajé del vehículo, no sin antes dar un último acelerón para que supiera que ya había llegado. Me quité el casco y entré por la puerta principal. Torcí una siniestra sonrisa al ver la casa desierta.

Sabía perfectamente cómo y dónde me esperaba la hipócrita rubia y no la hice esperar, yo también necesitaba distraerme un poco. Abrí su puerta y allí me esperaba la verdadera faceta de la heredera de los Yamanaka.

Sentada de rodillas en su espacioso lecho, con un sensual traje imitando a un felino, estaba tocando sus senos con gran énfasis. Se giró con una leve sonrisa y yo me senté en los pies de la cama. -¿Dónde estuviste el sábado?- preguntó gateando hasta mí.

-Ocupado con mi tutor. –sin que yo se lo ordenara, bajó de la cama y se arrodilló ante mí- ¿No quieres preeliminares? –alcé una ceja, ya que aunque fuera tan promiscua, no significaba que dejara de ser frágil y lo que menos deseaba era que su padre hablara con Madara sobre el trauma que podría causarle a su _niña._

-No, eso ya lo he hecho yo. –Cada día me sorprendía más. La primera vez que follamos no fue tan lanzada. Su máscara caía en pedazos frente al placer y el deseo que podía llegar a provocarle.

En definitiva, moría por mis huesos

Frotó mi miembro con ambas manos sin retener su ansiedad y maestría. Si su padre supiera lo que significa la palabra _estudiar_ salida de los labios de su pervertida hija, no estaría tan orgulloso de ella.

Continuó ahora con su lengua, humedeciendo todo el contorno para finalmente tragársela, que no era tarea fácil, arrancándome algunos suspiros. La experiencia fue un don que adquirió en las mamadas. Cerré mis ojos e imaginé una de mis tantas fantasías mientras ella seguía chupándomela y sin embargo no me dio tiempo a empezar, porque se separó. Abrí los ojos justo para verla apartarse las bragas y sacarse el vibrador para sustituirlo por uno de verdad. –I... tachi –suspiró sentada de espaldas al sentir mi penetración. Dejé que tomara un poco el control. Guió mis manos hasta su busto y no le discutí, solo hice lo que ella quería hasta comenzar a sentirla más mojada.

Era el momento

La abracé sin salir de su interior y la recosté en su cama. Ella misma fue la que se puso a cuatro patas y gruñí en su cuello al embestirla con fuerza. A ella le encantaba y yo necesitaba desahogarme. –¡¡I-Itachi...!! –sus gemidos interrumpían su frase. –Den-tro... ¡Hazlo dentro! –me suplicó extasiada y cerré los ojos.

Mal hecho

Al hacerlo, mi mente divagó y confundió los gritos de la rubia con la pianista del conservatorio, creándome la imagen de Rosalie a mi merced, o eso creí en un principio, pues su rostro no era precisamente de miedo. Su nívea piel rozaba suavemente con la mía, su rostro de porcelana estaba ruborizado y su boca entreabierta suspiraba cosas sin sentido _–Itachi... _–eso_ sí _que fue algo delicioso para mis oídos.

No parecía que estuviera simplemente follando con ella. Nos hacíamos el amor, lenta y delicadamente, con movimientos sensuales y excitantes, no con unos salvajes y puramente instintivos.

Cuando me quise dar cuenta, tenía a la rubia recostada y dormida en mi pecho.

¿Me había corrido pensando en la inglesa? Aún no acababa de creérmelo. Enlacé en frío los pocos momentos que estuve con ella y cabía la posibilidad de que la quisiera... y no precisamente como a una amiga.

Tampoco era tan absurdo

Después de todo, y aunque me resultara difícil aceptarlo, era un ser humano.


	10. Hэllowєєn

Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece al gran Masashi Kishimoto, sólo lo uso para divertirme y sin fines lucrativos.

Advertencias: Dos personajes OC. Violación, algunas partes fuertes o explícitas y agresiones físicas (algunas muy cínicas), lemon, humor negro entre otras cosas. Por supuesto esto se irá viendo a lo largo de todo el fic. Es un AU (Alternative Universe), desde la perspectiva de uno de los dos personajes originales [OC's] (es decir, que ambos no son de ningún anime, sino creados por mí misma). Las edades de los personajes de Naruto no están de acuerdo al manga (para aclarar dudas)

Sin más que advertir, y como siempre, espero que disfrutéis de la lectura. (Y dejad algún rewiew, se agradece mucho)

**~Helloween~**

Mi domingo comenzó como otro cualquiera. Me duché, os hice el desayuno y me encerré en mi habitación sin dejarte que me preguntaras nada que tuviera que ver con ayer, pues no me despedí de ti ni te di las buenas noches.

Encendí el ordenador. No quería pensar en nada y el messenger me pareció la mejor opción, ya que comencé a leer y no me concentraba lo suficiente.

Mis ojos recorrieron la lista de conectados y ninguno me interesaba demasiado, hasta que me apareció una pantalla diciendo que alguien me había agregado. Acepté sin mucho interés y al rato comenzó a hablarme.

Al ver el avatar, no dudé ni un instante. Era Konan. Mientras ella tenía una fotografía junto a Suigetsu y ambos con una amplia sonrisa, la mía era un piano de cola blanco, con huellas de dedos pintadas en sangre.

Mi antiguo piano...

Conversó conmigo, si es que a los iconos se les podía llamar hablar, y me iba a desconectar cuando justo en ese momento se puso seria. Suspiré al ver que me preguntó si tenía que hacer algo y miré por unos momentos a las partituras del dueto que tendría que hacer en navidades.

_Itachi_

De nuevo ese nombre retumbaba en mi cabeza. Al escuchar el zumbido de la conversación acepté por puro nerviosismo, pero ya fue tarde para negarme. Me dio la hora y el lugar donde nos encontraríamos y se desconectó.

Después de arreglarme, bajé hasta el salón y miré a mi abuelo. -¿Qué miras ahí parada? –no soportaba su ocre mirada y mucho menos su tono.

Me veía un objeto a manos de él, como si pudiera hacerme lo que quisiera. -¿Podría salir con unos amigos? –Se levantó del sitio y aún no me atrevía a mirarlo. -También me gustaría llevarme a Lilyam. –me levantó el rostro por el mentón bruscamente. Temía que se negara.

-Está bien –ni yo misma me creí esas palabras. Fruncí el entrecejo desconfiada. –Con una condición –Sabía que no se permitía regalos, todo en su vida era un negocio. –El sábado que viene, como bien sabes, vamos a organizar un evento especial por Halloween. Vas a trabajar con más ganas y tendrás que hacer todo lo que yo te diga. El agotamiento no es una opción. ¿Estamos? –no me podía creer que fuera tan crudo con su propia sangre. –Contesta –demandó con su agarre ahora más posesivo. No me quedó otra que asentir y él sonrió arrogante. –Entonces avisa a Lilyam o llegarás tarde con tus _amigos_. –me dio un pequeño empujón y decidí ir con paso tranquilo hacia tu habitación, cuando en realidad quería correr despavorida.

No tardé mucho en volver a mi misma expresión seria y cuando te avisé de la noticia te alegraste muchísimo. –Dime una cosa –dijiste dulce- ¿Por qué voy yo también? No es que no me guste la idea, pero todos son mayores que yo. –negué con la cabeza y sonreí suave. Escuché el sonido de tu portátil y fuiste corriendo hacia él, disculpándote pues habías dejado tu cuenta encendida.

-No pasa nada. –me acerqué al escritorio y miré la pantalla- ¿Quién es?

-Hinata –contestaste con una amplia sonrisa y yo la correspondí. Me sonaba a cantos celestiales escuchar que tus amigos se preocupaban por ti y, de repente, me vino una idea a la cabeza. -¿Pasa algo?

-¿Por qué no le preguntas a tu amiguita si puede salir? Te llamaría para saber donde estarías e iría a recogerte cuando se nos acabe el tiempo. –Tus ojos negros brillaron con ilusión y me asentiste preguntándoselo. Una vez aceptó tu invitación y te dijo que te esperaría en el parque con Naruto, te despediste de ella y cogiste tus cosas. –Por cierto, ¿Por qué no llamas a ese chico serio? No le vendría mal salir un poco. –me miraste algo confusa y te sonrojaste mirando a tu mochila.

-¿Te refieres a Sasuke? No creo que quiera vernos excepto cuando tengamos que quedar por lo del trabajo. –tu tono sonó apagado y te revolví el pelo.

-No os hará daño preguntarle. Sabes donde vive ¿no? –asentiste –Pues te dejaré frente a su casa y de ahí os vais al parque. –me miraste en un intento de hacerme cambiar de parecer, pero no tuviste suerte y al final asentiste haciendo un tierno mohín.

---

Tocamos al timbre de la mansión Uchiha y pronto nos abrió alguien conocido muy a mi pesar. Ese hombre fue el mismo que el de la noche anterior y solo me mantuve firme, con la oscuridad seguro que no se fijó en mi rostro.

Te miró como un viejo cascarrabias, pero después nos torció una siniestra sonrisa. Eso no me gustó nada. -¿Qué quieren dos señoritas tan bonitas? –su tono amable también me alertaba de grave peligro pero le sonreíste como si nada.

-Hola –saludaste alegre- Preguntamos por un chico, Uchiha Sasuke. –el hombre asintió y dio media vuelta, gritando el mismo nombre que pronunciaste. Te tomé de la mano y la apreté dos veces. Al sentir ese movimiento te tensaste. Sabías que no era nada bueno seguir allí. –Aquí viene. –se retiró y relajé mi mano. Ahora sabías que él era el problema y para la próxima serías más precavida.

-¿Qué queréis? –preguntó cruzado de brazos y recargado en el marco de la puerta. No me gustaba su tono, pero algo me decía que detrás de esa personalidad grosera y prepotente, se encontraba el verdadero niño que era. Eso era tu trabajo y sonreí interiormente. Seguro que con el tiempo ambos pareceríais hermanos.

-Mas bien, qué quiere ella. –dije señalándote. Me miraste un segundo y sonreí de lado al ver tu nerviosismo –"Vamos, tú puedes con esto y más" –me recargué en la pared con ese pensamiento y miré al cielo. Al escuchar tu voz decidí desconectar, poniendo atención al auricular que llevaba puesto desde que nos fuimos.

Miré abstraída las nubes y recordé viejos tiempos, cuando aún era una niña inocente. Cerré los ojos. Una melodía de piano y una fresca brisa me transportaron a mi casa en Inglaterra. Mi pueblo tenía pocos habitantes y solo había un colegio en todo el lugar. Todos nos conocíamos y mi padre siempre venía a recogerme con su hermosa y elegante sonrisa.

Sonreí

Heredé sus ojos, pero su carácter diplomático y equilibrado aún no estaba a mi alcance. Siempre fue un gran ejemplo a seguir. Todo un maestro. –Rosalie –abrí los ojos volviendo a la realidad y vi que llegaste a un acuerdo a tu favor con el Uchiha.

Sonreí orgullosa de ti y antes de que os fuerais, detuve al moreno. -¿Tu hermano está en casa? –pregunté formalmente.

Por unos momentos pensé que no me iba a contestar al ver su expresión. Metió sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones y me miró a los ojos sin escrúpulos. –No, se ha ido por un rato con la moto. –explicó.

-Dile que el domingo que viene, quedamos en mi casa para ensayar la pieza del dueto para navidades. –abrió imperceptiblemente su mirada afilada. Le miré algo confusa y volvió a su misma expresión en el mismo instante.

-Se lo diré, _inglesita_. –El énfasis de la última palabra y la sorna con la que sonó, hizo crispar mis nervios y desear que pasara un mal rato, pero ya os habíais ido doblando la esquina y es cuando encajé porqué me llamó así.

¿Itachi había hablado de mi?

Me froté la frente con la mano y la arrastré hasta tapar mis ojos. Eso sí que me había sonrojado y bastante. Nunca pensé que el violinista hablara de alguien que apenas conoce con su preciado hermano. No me hacía falta conocer muy a fondo a esos dos para saber que su unión era muy fuerte... como la tuya y la mía. Me asombré pues nunca pensé que quedara parte de inocencia en mi cínica mente. Una melodía me sacó de mis pensamientos, viendo que tenía una llamada perdida de la peliazul. Miré el reloj y me extrañé al ver que aún me faltaban veinte minutos para llegar.

Imaginé que fue un despiste mío y eché a correr. De todas formas no estaba lejos de donde quedamos. Al ver a una chica vestida de oscuro de tipo gótico, supuse que era ella y sus cabellos azules me lo confirmaron. Grité su nombre para que me mirara y lo conseguí. –Hola rarita –dijo de forma amistosa y la verdad es que no era muy normal por el país. Me abrazó por los hombros y dejé que terminara ese gesto.

Sabía que no era de dar abrazos y me comprendió

-¿Adónde quieres ir? –Una sonrisa cruzó sus negros labios adornados con ese piercing plateado. Me gustaba su estilo. -¿Y esa sonrisa?

-Vamos a por unos amigos. Seguro que harás buenas migas con ellos. –me dijo cogiéndome de la muñeca y tirando de mí en una dirección que sólo ella sabía.

-Konan... –le hablé con tono de advertencia y ella solo rió. Agradecía que se preocupara por mi sociabilidad, pero eso no me importaba lo más mínimo.

-Algún día... –dijo ahora con voz seria, parando de correr y sin mirarme- ¿Me contarás por qué cambiaste tanto? Cuando eras pequeña, sonreías. –La miré con algo que podía describir como ternura y sentí más fuerte su agarre.

-Algún día no tendré miedo de contártelo, por el momento agradecería que fueras paciente. –Fue lo que necesitó para voltear su rostro y sonreírme.

Poco después vi a tres figuras acercarse a nosotras. La primera en la que me fijé fue en Gaara y sus solitarios ojos verde azulados, seguido de éste y por su altura, me fijé en Kimimaro junto a Suigetsu y por último, vi la sonrisa falsa del chico del conservatorio, Sai. –Creo que los conoces a todos. Les pedí ayuda contigo y ya los ves. –dijo triunfante y por primera vez, me permití sonreír sin sorna, solo una leve curvatura como muestra de mi agradecimiento. Nunca pensé ser aceptada por ellos y me sentí aliviada. Le debía mucho a Konan.

No volvería a estar incómoda en el instituto o en el conservatorio pues después de ese día junto a todos ellos, me cayeron bien, sobretodo Gaara y Kimimaro. Nunca pensé conocer a personas tan interesantes.

Estuve con ellos durante toda la semana siguiente y nuestros lazos se fortalecieron más, pero con quien más confianza tuve fue con el pelirrojo. A veces incluso me entendía sobre temas que no solía hablar la sociedad y eso me aliviaba. Con él me sentía a gusto y nos podíamos contar cualquier anécdota sin miedo a que el otro se riera o sentenciara nuestra poca cordura.

---

-Al fin viernes –habló una Konan sonriente. Ya comenzaba a hacer planes con Suigetsu y los demás. No volvió a hablar con los grupos más populares del instituto y fortaleció el lazo entre Suigetsu y ella. La veía mucho más tranquila, más _ella_ por sus expresiones. -¿Te vas a venir? –me preguntó con un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos, pero como otros viernes, volví a negar con la cabeza. –Pero si no hay exámenes, tampoco trabajos que hacer. –suplicó tomando una de mis manos.

-Lo siento Konan, -volteé y me deshice de su agarre- mi abuelo no me deja salir. –contesté calmada, recogiendo los últimos libros que me quedaban. Ella no daba su brazo a torcer y agradecí la ayuda de Kimimaro para hacerla entrar en razón.

-Está bien... –dijo algo irritada. –Que tengas buen fin de semana. Nosotros nos vamos por esta otra calle. –le asentí y me despedí de todos con la mano. Tomé dirección hacia tu colegio para recogerte y cuando te vi salir, sonreí. Estabas radiante al estar feliz junto a tus amigos y eso me llenaba muchísimo.

Sasuke, a su manera, también agradecía tu compañía y, aunque se llevara mal con el rubio, tenía la certeza de que si alguien se metía con el huérfano, sentiría su ira. Hinata caminaba a tu lado y el del rubio, mientras que el Uchiha estaba un poco más apartado. Al verme, no reparaste en despedidas y tus azabaches orbes se iluminaron. –¡Has venido! –gritaste eufórica, correteando hacia mí y casi hiciste que perdiera el equilibrio. -¿Vas a trabajar hoy también de guardia en la farmacia? –te asentí. Creías que ayudaba a Shizune.

Y era mejor así

---

**_Voulez vous coûchez avec moi, c'est soir?_**

La melodía sinuosa comenzaba a martillearme los sentidos. Nos hacía movernos aún más sugerentes y los altavoces resonaban con ímpetu. Nos movíamos al compás del ritmo. Anko y Kurenai me dejaron en paz gracias a la mal hablada de Tayuya, y se lo agradecí antes de subir al lugar que me correspondería estar durante toda la noche.

Orochimaru sabía que era claustrofóbica y aún así me dio la orden de meterme en aquella jaula, embutida en fina lencería blanca con detalles fucsias, pues la falda era transparente y no ocultaba mi cuerpo. Una capa de caperucita roja envolvía mi espalda y cabeza, al igual que un antifaz negro y morado ocultaba mis rasgos faciales. Ese fue el disfraz que escogió para mí aquél que me hacía la vida imposible.

Un trato era un trato

Las horas pasaban y agradecí en silencio que nadie pagara por mis servicios y en un giro sobre mis talones fue cuando mi mundo se congeló más aún que el color de mis ojos.

Itachi volvía a estar allí

_Un paso_

¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué a mí?

_**Pum pum... **_

Mis latidos aumentaban su ritmo

_Otro paso_

Retrocedí desviando su mirada carmín

_Un paso más _

**Tres...**

_Tip_

**Dos...**

_Tap_

**Uno...**

...lo tenía justo en frente

Me decidí por lo más profesional y me acerqué con paso insinuante y decidido a su figura. Él no hizo nada, solo me miraba con su típica inexpresividad.

Lo barrotes de la hermosa jaula nos separaban. Aún así, como no se apartaba, me estaba prohibido no hacerle caso esa noche. Mis manos delinearon sus hombros y bajaron por su pecho. Agarré con saña sus ropas y lo atraje a los barrotes para dejar nuestras bocas separadas por el frío metal y lo que temí, pasó.

La puerta de finos hierros se abrió y en un instante me encontraba fuera de ella con un Itachi algo apresurado. Pensé que me vio la semana anterior y sus hormonas revolucionadas de adolescente, como era lógico, me querían solo para él en esos momentos.

Parecía que lo tenía todo planificado. Incluso había reservado la habitación para nosotros y suspiré de alivio y angustia. No podía estar ni un segundo más en ese escaparate estrecho, pero tampoco mi suerte cambió demasiado. Tenía frente a mí a un chico de unos dieciséis años con ganas de probar el éxtasis que provocaba el clímax.

Yo solo era su _muñeca _esa noche

Cerró la puerta y esperé a que comenzara, cerrando mis ojos y rindiéndome ante su gran poderío por haber pagado el precio de mi cuerpo, pero ese momento nunca llegó. –Ja...- Escuché una pequeña risa socarrona y abrí mis ojos confusa, buscando la fina sábana blanca para taparme. –Con que hacer guardia en una farmacia ¿Eh? –mis ojos le miraron con una gran mezcla explosiva entre ira, confusión y temor. –Tus ojos te delatan... _inglesita_. Te oí hablar con la compañera de mi hermano.

-No tienes derecho a juzgarme. Has pagado por mí ¿No? Pues el tiempo apremia. –tomó mi mentón y guió mi mirada hasta la suya.

-Tus ojos, boca y cuerdas vocales también son partes de tu cuerpo, así que mírame a los ojos mientras hablamos. –Su voz sonaba seria, demandante, profunda... incluso llegaba a asustarme un poco.

-¿De qué quieres hablar conmigo? Solo somos compañeros en el conservato... –mi frase se vio cortada en el instante que sus labios dominaron a los míos. Mi cuerpo se tensó al sentir su brazo rodear mi cintura y el otro se encargaba de alzar su mano hasta mi pelo, enredando sus dedos entre ellos. Cerré los ojos y le dejé hacer hasta cierto punto, donde comencé a ser más activa. Cambiaba su posición de labios varias veces y admitía que era todo un experto en el arte de seducir. Pasé mis brazos por el contorno de sus hombros y cuando nos separamos, di un pequeño suspiro por la falta de aire.

-¿Ya estás más serena? –preguntó de forma retórica. Al no obtener respuesta, continuó hablando. –No somos solo compañeros de solfeo, no lo puedes negar. –Dos de sus dedos se posaron sobre mi boca. –No seas cabezota- ¿Cómo sabía que iba a protestar?- ¿Por qué haces esto? –desvié de nuevo la mirada- Te he dicho antes que me miraras. Ahora dime ¿Por qué te obligas a hacer esto?

-Eso es algo personal –le miré, esta vez con frialdad- ¿Qué ganas con esto? ¿Una apuesta, o tal vez unas risas con tus amigos? –me empujó con brusquedad hacia atrás y se posicionó encima de mí. –Itachi... –no pude reprimir ese suspiro con voz lastimera.

-Llora –le miré a los ojos y me devolvió el gesto- Desahógate si lo necesitas. Llora. –era escueto y a simple vista podría parecer incluso frío, pero en realidad me estaba tendiendo una mano, un hombro en el que apoyarme...

Y lloré

Lloré como lo hacía en las noches de soledad. Con ganas, impotencia, rabia y desasosiego. No entendía porqué dejaba verme vulnerable y desesperada frente a su mirada escarlata y sin embargo, no lo cuestionaba. Itachi se deshizo de mi máscara y es cuando las lágrimas rodaron por mi rostro libremente. Me sentía como una niña pequeña, inmadura... y él era quien intentaba consolarme con un simple gesto. Un abrazo.

Me calmé

Solo fueron escasos minutos, justo lo que necesitaba. Nada de palabras. El Uchiha y yo nos entendíamos en otro nivel y con otras características muy diferentes a los demás. –Lilyam –sus ojos me miraron analizadores. Me sequé las lágrimas y me separé de él.

-¿Tan alto precio pagas por ella? –le miré, ahora con decisión.

-No quiero que se repita esta misma historia con ella porque no se lo merece.

-¿Tú lo merecías? –Maldecía sus aciertos en todas las dianas, pero yo también me sabía ese juego.

-No soy la única que traga por otra persona. –una mirada de leve superioridad cruzó el hielo de mis ojos y éste pareció entender el jaque de la partida.- Hagamos un trato. No nos pisemos el terreno. –El Uchiha, después de un largo silencio, asintió.

Era listo

-Vente conmigo –ese comentario no me lo esperaba- Solo una noche conmigo y mis amigos. Volverás a casa sin tener problemas con Orochimaru. –alcé una ceja ante ese comentario. Ahora fue él quien desvió la mirada y lo aparté de mi.

Desconfiaba y a la vez sentía que podía decírselo todo

-¿Cómo sabes tanto de mi vida, _Uchiha_? –pregunté con disimulado desprecio en su apellido, solo para alertarle de que había entrado en terreno peligroso. Éste optó por explicarme algo de lo que nunca pensé que fuera verdad, al menos no en él.

-Si sabes buscar en la biblioteca correcta, encuentras cosas interesantes.- me había dado datos a simple vista inservibles, pero sabía que no me lo iba a dar en bandeja de plata. Tendría que armar las piezas del rompecabezas para comenzar a comprender algo más del chico que tenía enfrente.

-No sé dónde te has debido meter para saber cosas sobre mi abuelo, pero seguro que no es nada a favor de la ley. –el otro no me contestó y supuse que era cierto- ¿Tu vida corre peligro si me lo cuentas? –esta vez recibí un asentimiento por su parte. -Entonces cierra ese pico de oro. -hablé con sorna, aunque le sonreí imperceptiblemente. Miré el reloj y me levanté de la cama- Lo siento lobito, pero esta caperucita roja tiene que seguir trabajando. –soné divertida, pero ambos sabíamos que eran meros tapujos. Volvía a tener mi muro de hielo levantado.

Ni siquiera supe porqué me desprendí de mi máscara

Al recordar esa palabra tan ligada a mi vida, volví hasta donde estaba el Uchiha y extendí mi mano para que me diera lo que había cogido. Guió su extremidad hasta la mía y se rozaron entre el frío objeto de porcelana. Nos miramos de nuevo y el mundo desapareció, ni siquiera escuchábamos la música ni nos cerciorábamos de que estábamos apoyados sobre una cama... y no estaba precisamente vestida de una forma corriente.

Justo cuando pensaba irme, muy a mi pesar, Itachi no tuvo mi misma idea. Atrapó mis caderas y yo caí en su regazo, abierta de piernas y correspondiendo al ardiente deseo latente en su boca. Sus candentes dedos atravesaban las líneas de mi cuerpo y su lengua, dominaba la mía.

Me sentía suya, pero también sabía que el sentimiento era recíproco y eso me gustó.

Anko abrió la puerta sin más ceremonias y fue la oportuna de detener nuestro encuentro, advirtiendo de que se había acabado el tiempo para el azabache. En realidad, no nos hacía falta nada más.

Sabíamos que, en otras circunstancias, nos habríamos hecho el amor con sentimientos a flor de piel y no tener una simple noche de sexo. Ahora, el acuerdo era mutuo y no había vuelta atrás.

Hielo y fuego se habían unido pero... **¿Hasta qué punto?**

_El tiempo nos daría las respuestas..._

---

Bueno, hasta aquí otro capítulo más. Espero que os guste y siento muchísimo la tardanza en subir los capítulos.

Os agradezco a todos los que me envían sus rewiew con sus opiniones o críticas, en especial a Karasu, Yura y Luna, que me están siendo muy fieles a mi fic ^^...

Hasta la próxima.


	11. Forgive Me

Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece al gran Masashi Kishimoto, sólo lo uso para divertirme y sin fines lucrativos.

Advertencias: Dos personajes OC. Violación, algunas partes fuertes o explícitas y agresiones físicas (algunas muy cínicas), lemon, humor negro entre otras cosas. Por supuesto esto se irá viendo a lo largo de todo el fic. Es un AU (Alternative Universe), desde la perspectiva de uno de los dos personajes originales [OC's] (es decir, que ambos no son de ningún anime, sino creados por mí misma). Las edades de los personajes de Naruto no están de acuerdo al manga (para aclarar dudas)

Sin más que advertir, y como siempre, espero que disfrutéis de la lectura. (Y dejad algún rewiew, se agradece mucho)

---

**Forgive me**

La semana estaba siendo mucho más amena gracias a mis nuevas amistades y cada día veía a Konan más centrada en sus estudios que en la moda y los chicos, cuando solía salir con Temari junto con los más populares de clases.

Sonó el timbre para dar la última clase, que era inglés, y al poco tiempo, la figura de nuestro tutor hizo aparición por la puerta del aula. –Siento interrumpir la clase, pero debo llevarme a Rosalie. La asignatura de inglés la tiene convalidada por ser nativa de Inglaterra. –la profesora asintió y miró hacia mi asiento.

-Tienes un morro que te lo pisas, rarita. –habló la peliazul, con tono algo irritado, pero en el fondo sabía que solo bromeaba.

-Siento ser inglesa, enana envidiosa. –contesté en susurro, levantándome y recogiendo todos los libros con una pequeña sonrisa de prepotencia.

Seguí a Gai hasta la sala de atención a padres y una vez tomó asiento, di un pequeño suspiro. –Por lo visto, has bajado en tus notas...

-Le agradecería que fuera al asunto que quiera tratar. –un solo cruce de miradas le bastó a mi tutor para darse cuenta de que eso solo me estaba retrasando en algo importante.

-Está bien. –se tomó unos momentos para poner en orden sus ideas- Como estamos a finales del primer semestre, he estado observando el comportamiento de todo el alumnado y me he fijado en que no te relacionas casi nada con tus compañeros.

-¿Y? –le corté y me crucé de piernas y brazos, intentando calmar mi fobia a los espacios cerrados y mi impaciencia.

-Debes hacer un pequeño esfuerzo porque en las siguientes evaluaciones, tendréis que hacer varios trabajos en equipo y no solo en mi asignatura. Es necesario que te relaciones con los demás porque es parte de la vida. –Asentí con la cabeza y di por terminada la pequeña sesión psicológica para después despedirme de él.

---

Aún estaba a tiempo de ir a tu colegio y verte salir radiante, como siempre, con tu grupito de amigos. De camino, iba mirando las partituras que nos entregó el profesor del conservatorio y el principio con _La danza Macabra_ de Camille Saint-Saens me resultó muy atractivo, sin embargo seguía sin gustarme _Claro de Luna_ de Beethoven para el final del concierto, es decir, nuestro dueto. Debía ser algo más emotivo, con más fuego. Debía ser como...

-¡Itachi! –exclamó el menor de los Uchiha sacándome de mis pensamientos. Ambos estaban lejos y con el bullicio de madres esperando para recoger a sus retoños, así que seguramente no me avistaron. Tampoco iba a llamarlos pues todavía estaba poniendo mis sentimientos hacia el mayor en su lugar.

No tenía seguro que le amara o si solo era gran respeto y admiración por su manera de haber madurado a lo largo de su vida. Aún desconocía muchos secretos de Uchiha Itachi.

Y ahora no era el momento de resolver dudas

Los hermanos comenzaban a caminar hacia su casa mientras yo esperaba por ti, que aunque era extraño, parecía que no ibas a salir de las primeras.

Tardaste un poco más y al fin saliste junto a tu amiga Hinata. Ya había tenido alguna que otra discusión con el hermano de ésta, pero la mayoría de veces me era indiferente. Personas como él no me interesaban y mucho menos como enemigos.

De regreso a casa no pronunciaste palabra alguna y eso me hizo sospechar el porqué saliste la última. No te reproché, sería mejor hablar cuando tú quisieras.

Cogí tu mochila y fuiste al salón mientras las dejaba en las habitaciones. Miré las partituras una vez más y suspiré.

Tarde o temprano tendría que hablar con el violinista

Descendí por las escaleras pensando en la futura función musical y recordé que no tenía un vestido apropiado para la ocasión.

Llegué a la cocina y me até el pelo junto con un delantal. Cuando fui hacia el frigorífico, observé una nota con la letra de Orochimaru.

"_Me he ido a la sucursal de Nueva York. Asuntos de negocios. No hagas nada indebido, lo sabré tarde o temprano."_

Tan _agradable_ como siempre, pero al menos tendría paz por unas semanas. Solía entretenerse en sus viajes. Arranqué la nota y la despedacé tortuosamente. Entorné los ojos apoyada en la encimera y entraste de pronto a la cocina abrazándome por atrás. No era buena señal. –Rosalie...

-Desde que has salido del colegio me tienes preocupada. ¿Qué ha pasado? –di media vuelta para acogerte en mis brazos como si fuera a morir de tristeza si te soltaba. Me encaminé hacia la mecedora del salón contigo en brazos y me senté meciéndonos y mirando hacia el cielo que me permitía observar la ventana. Tú te agarraste y comenzaste a llorar y gimotear en mi pecho... Cómo me partía el alma verte así. Acariciaba tu níveo cabello esperando a que te calmaras. Recordé viejos años en los que íbamos juntas al colegio y te defendía de todo... Besé tu cabeza con la dulzura que siempre te otorgaba y comencé a cantar una nana en inglés. Mi voz, por lo que siempre me decías, te gustaba y solo deseaba que te sintieras mejor.

Solo te cantaba a ti

-Lo siento... Soy una estúpida por llorar. Tengo once años y parece que vaya a cumplir cinco.- Me dolía horrores que te insultaras pero no quería discutir eso contigo en aquellos momentos.

-¿Quieres hablar de ello? Sabes que te escucho siempre. – alcé tu rostro y eliminé las gotitas que mojaban tus negros diamantes. Me asentiste con voz quebrada y comenzaste a hablar de tu día escolar.

_***********_

El escaso alumnado de tu aula, al escuchar el timbre de cambio de clase, se sentó en grupos uniendo sus mesas y sillas, charlando con alegría. La clase dio su comienzo y todos cogisteis colores, pinturas, acuarelas y cualquier instrumento de dibujo que sirviera para los artísticos murales... y comenzó la discusión.

-¡Que no Naruto! –exclamó el Uchiha irritado por la insistencia del nombrado- Si el trabajo fuera tuyo me daría igual, pero la nota es para _todos_. –tanto Hinata como tú suspirasteis hastiadas. De nuevo se volvían a pelear por los colores para el mural.

-Sasuke, es un color llamativo sobre un fondo azul marino, así resaltará y llamará la atención. –explicaste.

-Lilyam tiene razón. Fíjate en que las letras del texto en blanco... quedan bien. –dijo la Hyûga en un intento de calmarlos, pero el rubio no ayudó mucho con vuestro plan pacificador. Se subió a la silla y miró de cerca al moreno, con cara de pocos amigos. –Naruto...

-Vamos Naru, no seas así. Déjalo ya o el viejo cascarrabias se enfadará. –te acercaste al muchacho para darle una palmada en su espalda en señal de apoyo, con tan mala suerte que perdió el equilibrio y cayó hacia los labios del Uchiha.

Ambas os sonrojasteis y tú te abrumaste al escuchar risas y enfados de tus compañeros. Tan rápido como habían unido sus bocas, las separaron con muecas de asco y saliste del aula para escapar del bullicio.

_***********_

-Ahora me van odiar... sobretodo Sakura. –te miré comprensiva pero te negué con la cabeza. –He hecho que se den su primer beso... entre ellos.

-Lilyam, no ha sido culpa tuya. Fue un accidente. –besé tu rostro y lo acaricié con ternura. -¿Qué te apuestas a que no le dieron importancia a ése detalle? –me asentiste algo más convencida y te sonreí suave. –Vamos a hacer la comida. Tu padre se va a ausentar por un tiempo.

-¿Trabajo? –no hizo falta que te contestara pues sabías leer mis ojos. Nos levantamos y fuimos a preparar algo ligero. No teníamos tanta hambre después de todo.

---

Revisé una y otra vez las mismas notas musicales con mis ojos. El último trozo seguía sin salirme como yo quería, pero ya lo arreglaría más tarde.

Decidí ponerme manos a la obra con lo que dejé a medias en mi cuarto y te dejé al cargo de abrir la puerta si venía alguien. Al no estar Orochimaru por la casa, estaba mucho más relajada y descansada, además de bien alimentada.

Subiste un par de veces a mi habitación, con la excusa de preguntarme cosas que ya sabías. –Si quieres saber lo que estoy haciendo, vas a quedarte con las ganas. –escuché un sonido de fastidio al otro lado de la puerta y reí antes de que te fueras a contestar quién había llamado a la puerta. Cuando dijiste que preguntaba por mí y no era ninguno de los vendedores o accionistas que visitaban a mi abuelo, decidí dejar mi proyecto para más tarde y al bajar el primer escalón de la planta de arriba, me detuve.

Invitaste a pasar al Uchiha violinista a casa y me avergoncé al recordar que llevaba el camisón y un moño pues no me había cambiado al ser festivo. Fui corriendo hacia mi cuarto y revisé varias veces la fecha. No había duda.

Era domingo

-Rosalie, –me llamaste desde abajo- un chico pregunta por ti. –te contesté que esperara contigo en el salón y me vestí sencilla, con un vestido negro hasta poco más de la rodilla y el pelo lo solté y peiné. Al menos ya estaba presentable y descendí rápido, llevándome la sorpresa de mi vida. Nunca pensé que fueras tan abierta como para dirigir la palabra a un invitado y mucho menos a alguien como _él_.

Te agradecí la espera y tras saludarle con un buenos días, lo llevé a la sala donde se encontraba ahora mi gran instrumento. Tu curiosidad te invitó a seguirnos y tras decirte que podías quedarte, tomaste asiento expectante por vernos tocar. Tras sacar su violín, Itachi se sentó encima de la cola del piano, cosa que me molestó y se lo hice saber mirándole, pero sus ojos me alertaron de que algo no andaba bien.

Decidí no preguntar. La vida de Itachi debía ser difícil y con secretos que no me atrevía a averiguar.

No rechisté y preparé las partituras, tocando con mi compañero del conservatorio. Al finalizar, nos miramos. Habíamos mejorado mucho, pero no era suficiente para el concierto. Nos aplaudiste emocionada al haber escuchado la melodía, pero el rugir de tu estómago hizo que sonriera y me levantara. –Será mejor que prepare algo de comer. –sentencié acariciando tu hermoso cabello. Me asentiste y miraste al Uchiha con curiosidad.

-¿Vas a comer con nosotras? –volteé y le di mi aprobación a esa idea, así que comencé a caminar hacia la cocina.

-Pon la mesa para tres. –me obedeciste y al verte con toda la cubertería, el moreno decidió ayudarte mientras preparaba la comida.

-Gracias. –hablaste con una sonrisa mientras Itachi observaba nuestros movimientos. –Es seca, pero buena persona. –sonaste algo infantil, cosa que captó la atención de los ojos rojos.

-¿Tú crees? –preguntó, obteniendo un asentimiento como respuesta.

-Antes no era tan callada... –al ponerme manos a la obra en la cocina, dejé de escuchar los murmullos vuestras voces que eran para mí.

-No hace falta hablar para contar algo. –miraste al chico confundida, pero llegué con la comida y dio por terminada la breve conversación que tuvo contigo.

La velada fue tranquila. Me sorprendió tu confianza con Itachi, incluso le preguntabas sobre su vida académica, lo cual me ayudó para saber más de él y sus amistades.

Me resultó irónico escuchar algunos nombres familiares de los labios del Uchiha y no me llevó mucho tiempo pensar el porqué.

Konan fue al mismo instituto que Itachi y seguramente, no hubiera coincidido con él en clases.

Decidí introducirme en la conversación y, a fin de cuentas, salimos todos ganando. No éramos tan diferentes unos de otros y comprendí que había tanta similitud en el Uchiha y yo, como había discrepancias abismales.

Los días siguientes intenté hacer cambiar de opinión al profesor Yakushi Kabuto, aunque no conseguí que aceptara mi propuesta de hacer un dueto más complicado. Era lo que estaba planificado y no nos podíamos salir del programa. Aquello me desilusionó bastante, pero la canción impuesta era muy bonita, así que no hubo más discusión.

Al igual que yo, seguiste tu curso escolar con normalidad y, sorpresivamente, fue el pequeño y alegre rubio quien dio el primer paso a un amor muy dulce como era el que otorgaba tu corazón. Me alegró mucho que me confiaras el secreto de tu relación con Naruto y me ibas contando sobre los otros dos de vuestra pequeña pero leal pandilla y me entusiasmó escucharte hablar de la Hyûga como una amiga muy fiable y cercana.

Por mi parte, continué teniendo comunicación con las amistades que me presentó en su día mi amiga peliazul, aunque ahora prefería estar con los compañeros del de mirada carmesí y al ser conocida del artista más explosivo que jamás hubiera conocido, solía venir con nosotros.

Sasori y Deidara comprendían mejor a Itachi de lo que me esperaba en un principio, incluso el pelirrojo parecía entenderle con gestos, más allá de las palabras. Y es que Itachi era una persona en la que debías fijarte bien, pues con el brillo de sus miradas, podías predecir lo que sentía o pensaba, como solía pasarme a mí.

Idénticos... y opuestos al mismo tiempo.

Por fin llegó el invierno. Hacía frío y por la ventana de mi cuarto veía caer los primeros copos de nieve.

Decidí dar por terminado el ensayo y al escuchar tu voz avisándome de la hora, caminé hacia el exterior junto a ti. Me despediste en la entrada con una triste sonrisa y miré con ojos de advertencia a tu padre.

El mensaje era muy claro para él, para ambos.

Y estaba claro que _no_ iba a tocarte.

---

El concierto comenzó y el público aplaudía con entusiasmo cada audición tocada por toda la orquesta. Sai parecía otra persona cuando tocaba el violonchelo pero mi mirada se desvió disimuladamente hasta el violinista... y la volví a agachar avergonzada.

¿Quién podía sostener su mirada intimidante?

Sentía sus ojos pasar por mí cada vez que tenía oportunidad hasta que por fin, el momento de la verdad llegó. Todos los alumnos del conservatorio nos dejaron a solas y la última mirada a los ojos antes de comenzar me aterró.

¿En qué pensaba Itachi?

Sus ojos brillaban con culpa, tal vez ira o simplemente me miró con su aparente indiferencia. Seguía siendo todo un misterio para mí.

Mordí mi labio inferior con saña. ¿Por qué siempre parecía tan calmado? Me preguntaba mientras caminaba hacia el centro del auditorio con su característica elegancia.

Di un suspiro y me posicioné mejor. Cuando comenzamos a tocar, el silencio en el teatro era abrumador, incluso llegaba a ser pesado y, a duras penas, logré calmarme durante esos momentos.

Los segundos pasaban con lentitud, incluso creía que escuchaba un interno _tic-tac _alertándome a cada momento de que no estaba soñando y era cierto que miles de ojos solo nos miraban a nosotros.

Centré mi vista en mis dedos, tocando con maestría y delicadeza, pero mi mente no parecía estar de acuerdo y los momentos vividos con el Uchiha asaltaron mis pensamientos.

_¿Por qué?_

Siempre estaba un paso por delante de mí. Sino estaba a favor de la ley, debía estar en contra aunque fuera involuntario.

¿Qué era Itachi? ¿Qué tenía entre manos y qué peligros corría?

Me levanté de mi asiento una vez terminamos y nos despedimos del público con una reverencia de gratitud. Le miré de reojo.

Y él a mí.

---

Esperé a que todo el mundo se fuera y entre las luces de emergencia, recogía todas mis pertenencias. –No es buena idea que una mujer vaya sola por la calle a estas horas. –la voz sonó sobre mi nuca y temblé entre miedo y timidez al saber quién era.

Giré sobre mis talones y le empujé para tener un poco de espacio. –Sé cuidarme sola.

-Lo dudo.

-¿Qué eres? –pregunté enfrentando el brillo macabro que le daba la pobre luz a sus ojos. -¿Quién eres en realidad, Itachi? –mi voz sonaba desesperada. Una y otra vez analicé todo lo que sabía de él y no llegaba a comprender hasta qué punto era tenebrosa su vida.

Se acercó más a mí y choqué de espaldas contra la pared. -¿Estás segura de querer saberlo? –tragué saliva duramente- Es mejor que vivas en la ignorancia.

-¡No es justo que sepas de mi vida y tú me seas un desconocido! –vociferé con furia y frustración. Fruncí mi ceño y me sorprendió con un salvaje beso.

¿Por qué era tan apasionadamente frío?

Llevé mis manos a sus hombros y correspondí a sus fogosos movimientos.

¿Acaso me resultaba excitante su supremacía?

No... Cerré mis ojos y le abracé comenzando a sollozar. Al fin lo comprendía y debía decírselo cuanto antes.

Antes de perderlo... antes de que desapareciera de mi vida y yo de su mente.

_-Te amo..._

Un solo susurro

Lo habíamos escuchado perfectamente ambos. Su frente se apoyó contra la mía mientras calmábamos nuestras respiraciones. Podía escuchar mis latidos en los oídos, ensordeciéndome y aturdiendo mis sentidos bajo la mirada escarlata. Sus labios con un pequeño toque carmín de mi pintalabios. Su cuerpo abrazando al mío con fuerza. Brusco, pero con cariño. Nuestro aliento chocaba y se entremezclaba con el del otro, creando una pequeña nube de vapor efímera a cada exhalación. Las luces de emergencia nos iluminaban de una forma tenue, sin llegar a saber dónde terminaba su cuerpo y cuándo comenzaba el mío.

Reí.

Sí, reí como un murmullo al principio, luego cada vez más alto. Mis mejillas ardían y notaba mi cuerpo temblar por el momento eufórico que siempre vivíamos a cada roce. Por un momento creía que había enloquecido, pero no. No era una ilusión, ni un sueño... Era tan real como el frío que sentía por todo mi cuerpo.

-Tan inoportuno como siempre. –contesté más calmada mirándole a los ojos -¿Es costumbre el robarme las frases cuando las pienso? –No recibí una contestación pero me bastó su breve suspiro. Acaricié su mejilla y le separé de mí con delicadeza. –Me marcho. –comencé a caminar hacia la salida, pero no me dio tiempo a rozar las grandes puertas con mis yemas.

Caí al suelo debido al brusco movimiento del Uchiha y le iba a contestar a modo grosero sino fuera por el susto.

Cerré fuertemente los ojos al escuchar un sonido perforando mis tímpanos. Un disparo.

Itachi había atrancado la puerta y yo me incorporé tocando mi cabeza para comprobar que no había sido nada grave. –No hables.

-¿Qué? –se escuchó otro disparo y me tapé los oídos con ambas manos. Sentí mi cuerpo temblar entre los brazos de él y noté algo taparme la boca. Inhalé a través de la tela y me sentí mareada. –Itachi...

Miré a sus ojos y la culpa se inscribía en ellos. Mis sentidos se opacaban y una lágrima cayó a mi rostro.

_-Perdóname..._

_---  
_

Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo. Siento muchisimo la tardanza (como siempre digo..) pero me alegra ver que mis lectores son fieles. Especiales agradecimientos a Karasu, Yura y Luna, como siempre, y a todos los que apoyan este fic (que es difícil al haber OC)

¡Hasta la próxima!_  
_


	12. Ephemeral Happiness

Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece al gran Masashi Kishimoto, sólo lo uso para divertirme y sin fines lucrativos.

Advertencias: Dos personajes OC. Violación, algunas partes fuertes o explícitas y agresiones físicas (algunas muy cínicas), lemon, humor negro entre otras cosas. Por supuesto esto se irá viendo a lo largo de todo el fic. Es un AU (Alternative Universe), desde la perspectiva de uno de los dos personajes originales [OC's] (es decir, que ambos no son de ningún anime, sino creados por mí misma). Las edades de los personajes de Naruto no están de acuerdo al manga (para aclarar dudas)

Sin más que advertir, y como siempre, espero que disfrutéis de la lectura. (Y dejad algún rewiew, se agradece mucho)

---

**Efímera Felicidad**

Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer y el mundo me sigue hablando alto y claro con las palabras de la realidad. Se fue hace años, lo sé. ¡Qué crueles son! Ni siquiera me dejan soñar despierta.

No sabe la de cosas que han ocurrido... o tal vez sí, siempre fue un total misterio para mí. Un dulce enigma embriagante que me tragaba en su propio ser. Su voz resuena en cada uno de mis sueños cada vez que recuerdo el incidente de aquella noche de invierno.

"_Perdóname..."_

Este otoño resultaba ser uno de los más fríos que recordaba y el vapor que desprendía mi aliento a cada suspiro me recordaban a esa noche, esas palabras que se grabaron con fuego en mi mente.

Pienso las mismas frases una y otra vez como si fuera una anciana esperando que se la lleven de este mundo al saber que esos días no volverán.

Dejo la copa de vino sobre la mesa y miro por la ventana. Todas las noches de la estación más fría del año me recordaban a _ese día_. Sus ojos se imprimieron en los míos y, aunque no era muy consciente de lo que ocurrió, su mirada fue tan sincera como la lágrima que derramó en mi mejilla. -¿Cómo quieres que te perdone sino apareces? –pregunto al aire pues solo me escuchan las paredes de casa.

Orochimaru acabó como pensaba. No se conformó con traumatizar a la niña inocente que fui y, en uno de sus viajes de negocios a América, decidió divertirse a lo grande. Fiestas, apuestas, juegos, alcohol, chicas... A ese hombre no le importó nunca nada excepto él mismo.

Volvió a cometer el mismo fallo, la misma condena para otra pequeña de unos trece años... pobre chica.

Mi abuelo pagó caro su error, pues en el estado donde se hospedó lo condenaron a muerte por el delito de violación a una niña.

Di un breve suspiro. Desde aquél día no fuiste tan inocente y te acercaste mucho a tu pequeño pero duradero grupito de amigos. Definitivamente estoy orgullosa de ti. Consigues todas tus metas, pero aún te queda terminar tu último año de carrera.

Muchas veces me dieron ganas de preguntarle a Sasuke sobre su hermano, pero no veía que superara la repentina y larga desaparición de éste y, cuando cumplió sus diecinueve años edad, Madara murió de cáncer, así que su soledad afectó gravemente a su forma de ser. Siempre fue taciturno e indiferente y esos problemas le ayudaron a abrirse más a sus amigos debido a que necesitaba un soporte en su gran vacío psíquico. Aunque Itachi nunca me lo pidió, cuidé de su hermano y mantuve vigilado al tutor legal de éste.

Nadie se merece lo que yo pasé.

Sasuke, como me esperaba, se apoyó más en Hinata que en vosotros dos. Ambos jóvenes tuvieron el complejo de vivir a la sombra de sus hermanos y de ser ignorados por su familia. Eso fue lo que más les unió. Vieron que no estaban solos en este mundo a pesar de sus lazos de sangre tan descuidados y poco después de un año, decidieron vivir juntos como una pareja tan formal como era la tuya con el rubio.

Todos habíais cambiado muchísimo y me tratabais como alguien muy cercano, cosa que me alegró y me ayudó a pasar mis días de forma más amena pues Konan hacía tiempo que se fue a vivir con Suigetsu a Yokohama y todos los que me presentó fueron haciendo sus vidas paulatinamente. No les recriminaba por ello, pues todos maduramos y establecemos prioridades según vamos creciendo.

Tú ya eres toda una mujer. Esbelta, tranquila, madura y alegre que con cada nuevo día te esfuerzas por sacar adelante tu carrera de Bellas Artes.

Naruto decidió no estudiar en la Facultad pero se sacó sus estudios y logró un buen trabajo, empezando a plantearse una vida junto a ti. En cuanto al Uchiha, sacaba las mejores puntuaciones en sus materias. Eligió la rama tecnológica y se especializó en nanotecnología e inventos innovadores de cara al futuro del país y el mundo.

Ya sabía yo que apuntaría alto y contundente el pequeño y prepotente muchacho.

Hinata cambió su carácter de forma favorable. Seguía siendo tan dulce como siempre, pero ya no se avergonzaba a la hora de hablar y era mucho más abierta a la gente que le rodeaba. Decidió especializarse en acupuntura y otras técnicas de relajación tanto muscular como espiritual, cosa que necesitaba su pareja con una urgencia alarmante.

Mientras Naruto y tú hacíais la pareja más alegre y viva que nunca vieron mis ojos, Sasuke e Hinata representaban los opuestos, y a la vez, complementarios necesarios.

En esa época os acercasteis todos muchísimo y cada uno a su modo demostraba devoción por el resto.

Y por mi parte terminé en el conservatorio con los conocimientos del piano y la viola. Me centré en sacar adelante mis estudios, centrándome en la fotografía y diseño profesional. Con ayuda de la herencia de mi abuelo pude establecer mi propio estudio y me iba bien. Un trabajo tranquilo y que me gustaba.

Todos los antros que Orochimaru tenía en sus manos fueron desmantelados o modificados para la venta de éstos, que no tardaron en escapárseme de entre los dedos como arena diluyéndose en agua debido a las lujosas zonas en las que se encontraban. Y era mejor así.

Mi mundo dio un giro de trescientos sesenta grados en estos últimos años, todo parecía brillar con luz propia para mí y los más jóvenes que resultaron ser mis más preciados tesoros. Deberíamos estar todos felices, pero yo seguía sin sentirme plena, viva... todo lo que hago, si me detengo a pensarlo, no me satisface lo más mínimo.

Creó un gran vacío ese maldito Uchiha desaparecido.

-¡Ya estoy en casa! –exclamaste apartándome de mis pensamientos y de un giro te encontré frente a mí, con tus manos apoyadas en tus caderas. -¿Ya has vuelto a beber?

-Soy mayor y puedo permitirme un trago de vez en cuando. Me despeja. –te contesto besando tu frente y te sonrío cansada. Tú solo suspiras. –Mañana trabajo, no te acuestes tarde. –sin permitir que contestes, subo a mi cuarto y una vez entre las cobijas, miro por la ventana una vez más.

Me había vuelto muy poco sociable y mis comentarios siempre eran breves.

Suspiro. Otro día se me escapaba de mi esperanza de vida, como todos los anteriores. ¿Por qué me siento tan incompleta?

¿Acaso el amor tiene tanta fuerza?

Abres la puerta sin llamar y miro hacia ti. Corres hasta mí y me abrazas. Estás a punto de llorar pues tus ojos delatan sus intenciones humedeciéndose con el agua de la tristeza. –Rosalie... ¿Qué pasó aquél día en el que diste tu primer concierto del conservatorio? –todas las noches preguntas lo mismo, pero ésta vez estás muy decaída y me rompería el alma si echo más leña al fuego.

-Escuché disparos y antes de desmayarme, me dijo que le perdonara. Supongo que él mismo fue quien me trajo a mi habitación.

-¿Ita...? –cierro tus labios con los dedos y acaricio tu mejilla.

Puedo pensarlo, susurrarlo en soledad... pero nadie debía pronunciarme las letras que componían ése nombre prohibido para mis oídos.

Te abrazo.

Te abrazo con cariño arropando tu cuerpo y te quedas dormida. –Comprende que estas heridas no sanan... aún no. –cierro mis ojos y acaricio tus cabellos. Algún día regresaría. Lo sé, lo sabemos todos los que le conocemos.

"_El desaparecido líder de los Yakuza regresará."_

Después de tanto tiempo, investigué a fondo, a veces arriesgándome, y al fin saqué cosas en concreto. Atando cabos llegué a aquella conclusión. _Tenía_ que serlo.

La familia Yamanaka parecía contenta por el fallecimiento de una problemática competencia. Ino se dirigió hacia mí con falsas apariencias y, al descubrir sobre Madara, también lo hice sobre ella y su relación forzada con Itachi.

Konan y su novio me ayudaron en aquél trabajo por medio de e-mail y cartas.

Para suerte de los que conocían a la princesita de papá, decidió mudarse a Osaka con su familia por temas del trabajo de su progenitor y no volví a verla.

Me sacas de mi ensimismamiento al removerte entre mis brazos. Te acercas a mí en busca de la calidez de mi cuerpo y suspiras relajada -Felicidades... –susurras.

No acabo de creérmelo. Hasta olvido que mi cumpleaños es mañana. Todo por _él._

"_Uchiha bastardo... ¡Vuelve!"_

---

El día había amanecido completamente diferente al anterior. El Sol brilla radiante, intentando derretir la nieve que se había acumulado en la noche anterior. El tiempo estaba loco estos días.

Escucho el timbre de la puerta y apago el cigarro dándole una última calada. Una vez abro, me encuentro con un hermoso ramo de rosas blancas en las manos de Hinata y un par de paquetes en las de Sasuke.

-¡Felicidades! –gritasteis el rubio y tú y os sonrío a todos con calma. Me abrazas con una fuerza casi inhumana, al igual que Naruto y lo correspondo de igual forma porque os acepto tal y como sois.

-Hemos traído tarta. –comenta con una bella sonrisa Hinata y una vez me deshice del gran abrazo, beso su frente con cariño.

-No hacía falta que vinierais, con una llamada bastaba. –contesto guiándoos al comedor y tú entristeces al oler la casa a tabaco.

-Vamos Rosalie –dijo el rubio con una abierta sonrisa- No todos los días se cumplen veinticinco años.

-Está bien, vosotros ganáis. –dejo escapar una pequeña risa y nos sentamos en el comedor.

Pasamos la tarde todos juntos. Hablamos de cosas agradables, pero tanto tú como Hinata y Naruto sabíais que Sasuke y yo echábamos en falta a alguien a pesar del tiempo. El Uchiha demostraba cierta amargura cuando hablaba de su hermano, incluso llego a pensar que no le perdonaría el haberle abandonado sin si quiera despedirse.

Pero algo había aprendido de todos vosotros, sobretodo de ti y de tu animado novio, y es que nunca hay que rendirse, pues los objetivos se pueden cumplir y alcanzar con esfuerzo y fe.

El tema Itachi no era la excepción. Tendría que haber un motivo.

No desaparecería porque sí. Estoy _segura_.

Una vez coloqué la caja de bombones y el perfume que me habíais regalado, tuvimos un rato de diversión con los juegos de mesa y música de fondo para acompañarnos.

Cuando cayó la tarde, Hinata y tú decidisteis iros a comprar algo especial para cenar todos en casa y Naruto se ofreció a llevaros en coche al supermercado, quedándome junto al Uchiha.

No le hablé en un buen rato y justo cuando lo iba a hacer, el timbre volvió a sonar. –Serán ellos. –me levanto despacio y me encamino hacia la puerta principal. De repente recuerdo que Lilyam tiene llaves y mi sangre se congela.

_¿Quién podría ser?_

Un último paso

La insistencia en el timbre pasó a golpear la puerta. Y la abro bruscamente.

Mis ojos se abren de par en par, mi boca articula sin decir nada más que gritos ahogados. La piernas me fallan y caigo al suelo sin creer lo que mis ojos ven. Sasuke se desespera llamándome una y otra vez hasta que corre hacia la entrada para corroborar sus sospechas.

-Itachi. –pronuncia con rabia y alegría de ver que estaba vivo.

¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué esa cara de sosiego?

-¿Por qué...? –apenas susurro con un nudo en la garganta y justo cuando iba a responder, Sasuke se abalanza a agredirle y falla en su intento.

Por vez primera veía su endiablada velocidad y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos su hermano quedó inconsciente. Les miro con detenimiento y no puedo evitar una sonrisa.

Itachi no era duro con su hermano incluso en aquella situación. Acariciaba la parte dañada y suspiró tomándolo en brazos. No hacía falta que dijera nada pues sus ojos dejaban leer un claro _lo siento_.

Para él... y para mí.

Subimos en silencio hasta la habitación y una vez lo recostó, me quedo de espectadora de aquella escena tierna a su modo. Itachi se tomó la libertad de apartar cabellos del rostro de Sasuke y regresó hacia mí –Parece que me haya perdido muchas cosas y al mismo tiempo, ninguna.

Mis labios volvían a moverse para poder hablar. –Puede... - sentir mi rostro alzado por el mentón solo me estremeció debido a la corriente eléctrica que sentí al enfrentar a sus ojos una vez más.

¿Qué había hecho durante todo este tiempo? ¿Dónde se había metido y por qué?

Todas esas preguntas carecen de sentido ahora mismo.

¿Por qué me besa de esa forma tan única?

Correspondo y le empujo al entrar en razón. –Te pedí que me perdonaras.

Reacciono al escuchar su frase. Su voz es más grave y masculina de lo que la recordaba. Ahora que se me había pasado el shock de la situación, observé que los años le habían hecho madurar, incluso crecer más. –Eso fue hace casi diez años.

-¿Lo olvidaste?

Agacho mi rostro al escuchar su pregunta y me arrojo a sus brazos. -¿Cómo quieres que olvide al que me salvó la vida varias veces? –Itachi acariciaba mi pelo con una dulce parsimonia en sus dedos y suspiré más tranquilizada. Intenta besarme de nuevo y me aparto. Quería respuestas.

-¿Hay alguien más? –pregunta de improvisto y le miro con clara confusión para después echarme a reír como no lo hacía en años.

-Nunca me esperé oír palabras semejantes salir de tus labios. Solo quiero respuestas... líder de los Yakuza. –una media sonrisa, algo siniestra, cruza sus labios.

Sabía que acabaría descubriendo cosas sobre él.

A cada centímetro que acortaba entre nosotros, mis ojos cedían, dejándome solo con el sentido del tacto. -_Ex-líder,_ querrás decir. –cada una de sus palabras chocaron en mi cuello y me tensé por el susto y el placer a partes iguales. –No preguntes, pero arreglé las cosas. –solo asiento escuchándolo –Te lo vuelvo a pedir hoy... perdóname.

-Itachi... –cierto es que el tiempo que estuvo ausente todos lo pasamos mal, pero si fue para acabar con eso e incluso protegernos, la deuda estaba más que saldada. –Sasuke va a necesitar tiempo y una larga charla contigo para que entre en razón... –ya no me importaba que me besara para silenciar mis comentarios. Todo lo que habláramos ahora mismo estaba de más.

---

Todo parecía increíble a mis ojos. Mi vida, a partir de aquél instante, mejoró progresivamente y el año siguiente disfrutamos de una vida tranquila y sin contratiempos de gran importancia.

Sasuke, después de una larga conversación con su hermano y tomarse tiempo para asimilarlo, comprendió que no tenía sentido enemistarse con la única familia que le quedaba gracias a Hinata y vosotros dos y seguimos viéndonos con frecuencia. Incluso a veces, cuando coincidíamos en vacaciones, nos escapábamos a algún sitio como la playa o a las montañas para esquiar y otras actividades divertidas.

Al fin la vida nos sonreía a todos nosotros.

Tú y Naruto decidisteis seguir el mismo camino que Sasuke e Hinata, comenzando una vida juntos, con nuevas experiencias y responsabilidades.

Itachi seguía una vida normal junto a mí y al terminar los estudios que deseaba en Londres, ahora ejercía su profesión como médico cirujano en el hospital de Tokio. Parecía que ese trabajo le llenaba, pues había decidido salvar vidas

Y no arrebatarlas.

Ahora, después de esforzarnos en nuestros objetivos, planeábamos los últimos detalles de nuestro pequeño viaje a un pueblo rural, para cambiar de ambiente.

Era estresante vivir en la capital nipona

Despertaba desnuda y arropada solo por las mantas y unos fuertes brazos atrapándome en su perfume. De nuevo volvía a palpar la dulce realidad que era mi nuevo día a día.

Recibo un buenos días y lo correspondo con un suave beso. Entre pequeñas bromas, infantiles a ojos de cualquiera que nos viera, y algunos besos y caricias, terminamos de bañarnos y arreglarnos para hacer unas últimas compras relacionadas con el camping que planeamos junto a todos vosotros.

Con un par de llamadas nos repartimos el trabajo y una vez decidido, nosotros íbamos a ir al lugar más apartado para comprar la tienda, pues la nuestra estaba ya muy vieja y desgastada.

Nos tomó su tiempo llegar a las afueras de la ciudad, debido a algunos atascos y desvíos por las vacaciones, pero llegamos sin más contratiempos que esos.

Paramos a comer y conversamos con nuestra típica seriedad y humor negro. Una vez decidimos irnos, pagamos y vimos varias tiendas dedicadas al deporte. La tarde se nos pasó volando entre suaves discusiones, más bien fingidas por parte de ambos.

Habíamos cambiado tanto...

Nosotros juntos, más que nunca, y haciendo bromas ligeras y disputas que acababan en risas. ¿Quién lo diría?

Terminamos nuestras compras sin problemas y una vez me aseguro de que el casco estaba bien puesto y estaba bien agarrada a Itachi, salimos a la carretera con las primeras estrellas observándonos.

Sentir la velocidad es algo increíble, incluso después de tanto tiempo y viajes en moto con él. –No corras tanto. –hablo alto para que me escuche y él solo da un pequeño acelerón para asustarme. -¡Itachi! –grito entre el miedo y el disgusto y él solo se burla de mi extremada precaución.

Y ese momento pasa demasiado rápido, más que ningún vehículo.

De pronto y sin luces, un coche va por el carril contrario con alguien obviamente ebrio por las eses que hacía. A Itachi solo se le ocurre acelerar más para pasarlo cuanto antes y me agarro con uñas y dientes a él, cerrando fuertemente los ojos. A una distancia peligrosamente cercana, se desvía del todo al quedarse dormido

No grito

No siento nada

Solo oigo algo que me ensordece antes de perder el conocimiento...

_¡Crash!_

_---_

Bueno, he aquí otro capítulo y subido más rapido que el anterior (es lo que tiene la combinación de las vacaciones y la inspiración). Deseo agradecer especialmente a The Hawk Eye porque sin ella habría perdido éste capítulo, aparte de que me ha ayudado en una parte de éste mismo. ^^ Es un cielo de persona.

También agradecer a todos los que apoyan este fic y me alegra muchísimo ver que han cogido cariño a Rosalie y Lilyam que, a pesar de ser personajes OC, los apoyais tanto.

Pues nada, el próximo será el último, así que ¡Hasta pronto!


	13. Te Doy Mis Ojos

Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece al gran Masashi Kishimoto, sólo lo uso para divertirme y sin fines lucrativos.

Advertencias: Dos personajes OC. Violación, algunas partes fuertes o explícitas y agresiones físicas (algunas muy cínicas), lemon, humor negro entre otras cosas. Por supuesto esto se irá viendo a lo largo de todo el fic. Es un AU (Alternative Universe), desde la perspectiva de uno de los dos personajes originales [OC's] (es decir, que ambos no son de ningún anime, sino creados por mí misma). Las edades de los personajes de Naruto no están de acuerdo al manga (para aclarar dudas)

Sin más que advertir, y como siempre, espero que disfrutéis de la lectura. (Y dejad algún rewiew, se agradece mucho)

**~Te doy mis ojos~**

Mi vista era borrosa y sólo enfoqué la claridad de la habitación, haciendo un pequeño quejido desde el fondo de mi garganta.

Al recordar el accidente noté un pinchazo en lo más profundo de mi cerebro y sólo conseguí lastimarme aún más al intentar levantarme y ver con nitidez.

Escuché una voz, al principio lejana, desconocida, y al comenzar a recuperar el sentido del olfato, pude decir que estaba en un hospital. Un dulce aroma chocaba contra mi rostro y el suave tacto de dos manos surcando las líneas de mi rostro me tranquilizó.

Pensé que podía ser Rosalie... Un momento, ella estaba conmigo.

Me escuché a mí mismo decir esas palabras pero las mismas manos me detienen. ¿Quién podría ser?

No era Rosalie, sino alguien con su misma aura y a la vez totalmente diferente. Y es cuando recordé a la única persona que compartía tantas similitudes con Rosalie...

-Lilyam, Lilyam... –le nombraba una y otra vez hasta que mi vista dejó de ser ciega y observé todo mi alrededor con más detenimiento. Mi hermano también estaba al lado de la joven peliblanca y me sorprendí al ver su rostro tan apagado –Sasuke...

-Me alegra que puedas volver a ver. –respondió la muchacha con una triste sonrisa. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos y amenazaban con volver a llorar al verlos tan cristalinos y brillosos.

-Por un momento creíamos que ibas a quedar ciego de por vida. –le miré sin comprender el contenido completo de la frase y es cuando me percaté de que mi pierna estaba en alto y escayolada hasta casi la rodilla -¿Recuerdas algo de lo que pasó?

-Iré fuera a por un café, si me disculpais... –la muchacha parecía hundida y mis ojos volvieron a mirar a mi hermano una vez ella se fue por la puerta de la habitación.

Y fruncí el entrecejo al verle desviar su mirada. -¿Dónde está Rosalie?

-En otra parte del hospital. –contestó sentandose a su lado. -¿Notas incomodidad? –preguntó apoyando su rostro entre sus manos entrelazadas y yo sólo pude observarlo con más determinación. –¿Ves bien? –su pregunta me extrañó, pero contesté con un simple asentimiento.

-¿Cómo está?

-Debes cuidar de ti mismo para poder hacerte cargo de los demás –hice ademán de protestar y me detuvo-, por favor.

Sentí preocupación por lo que no quisiera contarme Sasuke, pero era cierto lo que dijo: incapacitado no podría hacer nada ni por ella, ni por nadie. Decidí no volver a hablar de Rosalie y una vez pasaron las horas, el médico de cabecera me dio la buena noticia de que me podría ir a casa.

-Tienes mucha suerte, muchacho. Sólo te hiciste unos rasguños y pequeñas contusiones. La única preocupación es tu pierna y puede que te duela durante el resto de tu vida.

-¿Podré irme a casa hoy? –el hombre parecía a punto de decirme algo, pero sonrió con comprensión y me asintió.

-Te daremos el alta ahora mismo si alguien puede acompañarte –mi hermano no tardó en levantarse y hacerse responsable de llevarme a casa, cosa que agradecí en silencio.

Salí de la sala sin muchos problemas, pero la pregunta seguía martilleandome todos los sentidos, en todos los rincones de mi ser. ¿Qué había sido de Rosalie? -¿Estás seguro de querer saberlo? –la pregunta de los labios de la peliblanca me sacó del mundo de mis pensamientos y asentí tan pronto comprendí de qué me estaba hablando –Acompáñame, por favor. –le asentí y ayudándome de unas muletas pude ir hasta donde ella me dirigía.

Los pasillos conseguían acelerarme el ritmo de mi corazón a cada paso que daba. Al ser médico, comprendí por dónde me estaba llevando y si Rosalie estaba en una de las habitaciones por las que pasábamos, su salud corría grave peligro. -¿Estás segura de dónde me llevas?

-Sí, lo estoy. –su voz amenazaba con quebrarse cual frágil cristal frente al muro de la cruda realidad y eso sólo hacía que mis pensamientos fueran cada vez más y más negativos.

Llegamos a un punto donde mis piernas casi se dejaban caer por el peso que estaban soportando, mientras un sabor amargo llamado culpa manchaba toda mi alma. -¿Es... aquí? –la muchacha asintió y no pudo mirarme a los ojos pues quería ocultarme que sus lágrimas no paraban de recorrer un mismo camino por sus enrojecidas mejillas.

Abrió las puertas y por vez primera me encomendé a cualquier ente todopoderoso sin forma o nombre definidos, agarrándome a un clavo ardiendo llamado esperanza. No quería aceptar la realidad...

Rosalie estaba en el velatorio.

La joven peliblanca corrió gimoteando el nombre de su familiar caído, y yo aún no terminaba de creer que todo se había terminado para ella.

Allí, postrada en una cama y con su vista vendada al igual que casi todo su cuerpo, se encontraba la mujer que me hizo ser humano y tomar las riendas de mi vida hacia donde yo mismo deseara. Sin más reglas excepto las que nosotros mismos creabamos en el mundo donde sólo existiamos ella y yo.

La joven cogió la mano de Rosalie y lloraba con el dorso de la mano helada sobre su mejilla.

No me quedó duda alguna. Deseaba creer que era un sueño, que todo lo que había pasado era una broma de muy mal gusto, pero Rosalie no reaccionaba y decidí encaminarme hacia ella con gran desesperación interna. -¡Despierta! –noté mi voz desesperada y perdida, estaba apunto de llorar.

Era uno de los mejores cirujanos reconocidos en todo el mundo, pero no era un Dios para devolver la vida a los muertos.

Para mayor certeza, pues mi mente no quería creer lo que estaba experimentando, decidí acariciar sus mejillas con rastros de sangre.

Su piel pálida, sus labios morados... Agarré sus hombros y la zarandeé de forma casi salvaje, pero su tacto era frío, interte.

Rosalie ya no estaba, y debía hacerme a la idea de que no volvería a verle despertar entre mis brazos. Nunca más abriría esos ojos como el hielo ni volvería a rozar su cálida piel entre las sábanas que compartíamos por las noches, aquellos días no regresarían... jamás.

-¿Itachi...? –logró articular la muchacha al otro lado de la cama y me incorporé, cogiéndo el bastón y yendo hacia los baños. Mi orgullo no me permitía llorar delante de Lilyam.

Apoyé todo mi cuerpo sobre mis manos apoyadas en el lavabo y no pude evitar dar un gran golpe sobre dicha superfície. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Decidí arriesgarme cuando ella me intentó detener. Cometí el peor error de mi vida y lo pagó Rosalie, todo por tomarme la carretera como un desafío más a mi orgullo -¡Estúpido! –me reprendí con verdadero odio y me llevé una mano a la cara, intentando controlar mis impulsos.

Debía vivir, tenía que vivir para pagar por mi error y seguir cuidando de los que nos rodeaban.

Decidí lavarme la cara y entre las gotas de agua me desahogué en un silencioso llanto, el más amargo de mi vida, pues yo fui quien se buscó la desgracia. –Si tan sólo le hubiera hecho caso... –me susurré para mí alzando el rostro hacia el techo del cuarto. Cuando parecía haber calmado las ganas de llorar miré al espejo frente a mí.

Al principio pensé que eran imaginaciones mías al haberla perdido, pero al ver que no volvía a ver el rojo de mis ojos lloré como no lo hacía en años, sin contenerme, sin pensar en qué pasaría si la puerta del baño se abría. Simplemente lloraba apretando los puños con fúria contenida y puedo asegurar que fue el momento más crudo de mi vida.

-Perdiste tus ojos cuando la visera del casco se rompió y los médicos hablaron con quien estaba consciente, es decir, Rosalie. –habló la niña con la puerta entreabierta y Sasuke se encargó de abrirla completamente.

-Sabiendo de tu estado, Rosalie actuó sabiendo que iba a morir en cualquier caso debido a sus graves heridas. Eligió darte sus ojos al ser una donante compatible contigo, quería que vivieras con normalidad. –no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba.

Nunca iba a olvidarla... pero ¿cómo superarlo cuando su mirada permanecería en mí hasta el día de mi juicio final?

-"No" –cerré mis ojos y suspiré un poco más tranquilo –"Si hubiera sido al revés, nunca le hubiera perdonado que se quitara la vida. Hubiera deseado que lo afrontara y que cuidara de ellos" –abrí nuevamente mi mirada, ahora azul, y los observé con detenimiento.

–Rosalie dejó claro que la incineraran y usaran sus órganos para otros vivos que los necesitaran. –explicó Lilyam y asentí encaminandome a recepción. Rosalie y yo ya habíamos hablado de eso con anterioricidad, pero nunca pensé que llegara el momento tan pronto.

Volví a flaquear al sentir mi voz quebrada mientras hablaba con los médicos, pero no podía perder ni un segundo. Quería que, al menos, descansara en paz y no en una caja como un maniquí de escaparate.

Eso, por desgracia, lo fue durante años y no se iba a repetir nunca más. Otro nuevo cambio en mi vida, y de nuevo vuelvo a sentir que una parte de mí, ésa que conseguía que sonriera, se desprendia de mi ser.

Y sabía que era para siempre.

Nunca conocería a alguien que encajara con mi personalidad de esa forma tan alarmante y placentera al mismo tiempo.

Todo por un error, mi culpa.

Aunque esas palabras me quitaban el sueño, no me lo repetía a menudo ya que me propuse vivir tranquilamente, cuidando de los que son más cercanos para mí y continuando con mi trabajo de salvar vidas y con ello, salvar familias de una gran tristeza por perder a su ser querido.

---

Por fin, el día acordado llega para los nuestros, ya que mi hermano, Lilyam y sus parejas tienen sus vidas y trabajos, reduciéndoles el período de tiempo para coincidir en una misma fecha y menos ahora, teniendo en cuenta que ambas mujeres esperaban una familia aún incierta en cantidad pues apenas llevan dos meses de gestación.

Hinata parecía ser la que llevaba peor los síntomas, pero mi hermano cuidaría bien de ella y sería un buen padre; lo mismo ocurría con el vivaracho rubio de ojos azules. Ambos estaban felices por ello, sólo que lo demostraban de distintas formas. Incluso recuerdo el día en que Lilyam le dio la noticia y todo el centro comercial se enteró pues lo gritaba a los cuatro vientos como un loco.

Mi rostro se relaja y me permito una mueca suavizada. Habían crecido tanto...

–Hubieras estado orgullosa de ellos. No, –me corrijo casi al instante- lo estás. –susurro con una nostálgica sonrisa hacia el pequeño sofá al lado de una lámpara donde solía leer antes de dormir. Cuánto me gustaba asustarla con un sorpresivo beso en su nuca, pues ponía sus sentidos en las palabras impresas entre las hojas y podía pasarse horas sin percibir nada de su entorno.

Miro ahora por la ventana y doy un breve suspiro al ver que las flores de los cerezos luciendo su máximo esplendor y belleza. Un día demasiado agradable para nuestra lúgubre reunión.

El sonido del timbre me saca de mis pensamientos, termino de vestirme y abro dejando ver a quienes esperaba con ropas oscuras y una expresión seria adornando sus facciones ya maduras. –Buenas tardes Itachi. –me saluda la Hyûga y no respondo porque siento que en cualquier momento desfalleceré de tristeza.

No obstante, la promesa que me hice tiempo atrás aún perdura y la seguiría cumpliendo hasta el día de mi muerte. Tengo que vivir por mí, por la mujer a la que amé, amo y amaría de esa forma tan única y por los que queríamos en nuestra vida. -¿Estás seguro de esto? –asiento con la cabeza a Sasuke y todos nos encaminamos hacia mi coche, rumbo al océano.

Después del accidente no quise ver nunca más al vehículo de dos ruedas en mis manos.

No se escucha nada durante todo el trayecto. Ni siquiera el rubio intenta animar a los demás para conversar y en silencio que se lo agradezco. Hoy era un día especialmente duro y aunque hubieran pasado diez años después de su muerte, seguía doliendo como el primer día, solo que ahora ya convivo con dicha punzada.

Al divisar la línea de cambio de color entre azules, paramos y bajamos. Me dirijo hacia el maletero mientras los más jóvenes se encaminan hacia el agua salada, del mismo sabor que las lágrimas a punto de ser derramadas por mis ojos.

Me nombran un par de veces y saco una caja, adelantándome un par de pasos más y acaricio los bordes del cofre, delineando sus formas con la punta de mis dedos.

Una mano se apoya en mi hombro y me hace girar hacia su dueña, encontrándome con la muchacha que tanto protegía Rosalie. –Hazlo. –me dice con una leve sonrisa y aprieta su agarre en mi hombro para que le preste atención. –Es lo que ella desearía, que la recordaras pero que no estancaras tu vida en el pasado. Da un paso adelante por ti mismo, no por ella o nosotros.

Por unos instantes no supe qué decir y sólo termino haciendo una ligera curvatura de las comisuras de mis labios. No me sorprendía viniendo de Lilyam pues tenía la misma sangre que Rosalie corriendo por sus venas. –Está bien. –abrí la pequeña urna y la peliblanca soltó mi hombro.

-¿Por qué elegiste el mar para ella? –me pregunta antes de lanzar las cenizas y solo cierro mis ojos mientras ella espera paciente a mis espaldas.

-No es el mar, sino el océano Pacífico –le informé –y quiero que Rosalie descanse en paz. – no pude ver su cara, pero deduje que sonrió de ésa forma tan similar a la mayor, pero con su toque de inocencia, aquél que nunca perdería.

Derramé todo aquel polvo gris en el Pacífico y observé con detenimiento su trayecto irregular. Cerré mi vista azulina al sentir una fresca y húmeda brisa prominente de lo más profundo del agua y puedo jurar que sentí su calidez una vez más, como un abrazo aliviante y cálido, pero se desvaneció, al igual que el resto de ella entre las olas.

_Ahora verás por mí, Rosalie... y te mostraré un nuevo amanecer._

**FIN**

_Bien, he aquí el 13º y último capítulo de este fic. ¿Os ha gustado? He dudado bastante, todo hay que reconocerlo pero espero que me haya quedado completo. El capítulo y, en general, todo el fic se lo agradezco a The_Hawk_Eye, María, Florencia y Tsukiko_No_Yoru, cuatro personas que han estado pendientes de mis capítulos y me han criticado y felicitado en todas y cada una de las palabras de dicho escrito._

_Con ésto me despido y espero haber entretenido sus mentes, haber sacado sonrisas y lágrimas y, como siempre, acepto todo tipo de críticas o felicitaciones por medio de los rewiews, hasta la próxima. ^^_


End file.
